


Echo of Yesterday

by Stage51



Series: To Be With You Forever [2]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stage51/pseuds/Stage51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A violent incident brought them together. Will another tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: This is the second story in the series. Be warned there is violence and rape in this story.

 

 

 

John Gage stood in the open doorway of the bedroom currently being occupied by the object of his affection. He was mesmerized watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the lightweight tan blanket that was barely covering the exquisitely broad, lightly furred chest. Johnny’s heart was so full for this man he physically ached for him. Michael Stoker _was_ his soulmate, the love of his life, and he would never take him for granted. Especially not after Mike almost died five weeks ago at the hands of Walter LeVox. Johnny felt something else, something more for Mike that surpassed love. He couldn’t quite place it and decided when he had some time to sit quietly and ponder the feeling, he would come up with an answer.

Johnny was rather amused gazing at Mike. He was used to Mike being completely static while in bed at the station during any given shift. Mike would virtually not move in his bunk from the time that Captain Stanley announced ‘lights out’, until the tones signaled the start of another day at Station 51. But ever since Johnny had brought Mike to his home three weeks ago, Mike had been in perpetual motion while in sleep mode, albeit somewhat hampered by his injury. The longer Mike was there, the more animated he became along with mutterings to himself.

Johnny still felt icy cold fingers gripping him when he thought about Walter. In a span of approximately 10 hours he and Mike had been locked in hell. LeVox had shot Mike in the abdomen, then threatened to shoot him again, this time in the head unless Johnny cooperated with him. This nightmare involved kidnapping both Johnny and Mike and taking them out to the Regional Park.

 

They were able to get away only after Johnny and Walter fought over possession of the gun and Johnny finally won. LeVox’s death was currently under police investigation. Johnny, himself, had no doubt that LeVox would have never let him or Mike out of that park alive. Nevertheless he couldn’t help but feel guilty for taking a life. All because LeVox was in love with Sherry Polinow, the yoga instructor/owner of **The Inner Peace Yoga Studio**. Walter LeVox began stalking Sherry and she had no interest in him. She was actually interested in Mike Stoker. Not realizing that he was gay, she would spend time and flirt with him at every yoga session. Mike, being a perfect gentleman, didn’t want to hurt her feelings so he just let it go and never contradicted her advances. Then when it was too late, LeVox came to the studio with a gun to make Mike pay for taking his girl. He shot Mike, panicked and grabbed Johnny and Mike as hostages. LeVox stole Johnny’s Land Rover and took off for the Regional Park.

 

During this time, Mike and Johnny had professed their love for each other. By the time they were found, Mike was in critical condition. Johnny vowed to spend the rest of his life taking care of Mike and loving him. Too much wasted time had passed and he refused to let another minute go by without telling or showing Mike how much he loved him, but again it was more than loving Mike. It was something that he had been taught as a youngster on the reservation. Johnny just needed to quiet his mind and think on it a while.

Johnny was currently on paid leave while the investigation of the shooting death of Walter LeVox continued. It was also strongly suggested that he talk to a counselor about this traumatic experience, but so far Johnny was refusing. Never one to talk about his problems, at least not the really important stuff, he was determined to work it through by himself. Mike had only been at Johnny’s house for three weeks and spent most of it sleeping. As Johnny stood in the doorway contemplating all of this, Mike was actually awake and watching Johnny standing in the doorway.

“Penny for your thoughts, Johnny”, said Mike quietly.

“Oh hey there, didn’t know you were awake yet. I was just thinking about . . . us,” Johnny blushed.

“I was starting to think there was never gonna be an ‘us’,” Mike said rather dejectedly.

Johnny rolled his shoulder blades off of the doorframe and sauntered into Mike’s room. “Man, ya got that one right, Mikey. I was thinking that way myself there for a little bit. But, just remember that I love you and the rest will work itself out.”

“Yeah, you are right. It’s just frustrating being so weak and tired all the time. Hey, I love you lots, Johnny.”

“Me too you, Mikey! I do actually have a question for ya. I noticed that you toss and turn a lot while you’re sleeping. You don’t seem to be upset or anything, just on the move. You mumble while you’re twistin’ around too. The only knowledge I have of your sleeping habits are from the station when we’re on shift, and you barely breathe while asleep, let alone move! Is it cuz of LeVox or this bed or something else? I just want to make sure you’re comfortable here, Mikey.”

“Well, Johnny, the fact is I am very comfortable here. I have been told that I squirm and twist about through the night. I apparently also talk in my sleep, but nothing comprehendible. Broke up one or two potential relationships,” Mike said with a shrug.

“Couldn’t have been too important if these guys were so annoyed they would lose out on a lifetime of love and happiness with you. Guess I should be grateful to your nocturnal movements. They got rid of my competition! I’m so very glad that you feel comfortable in my home.”

“I feel as if I’m at home wherever and whenever I’m with you, Johnny.” mumbled an embarrassed Mike.

The silence in the room was suddenly deafening and when Mike glanced up at Johnny, his heart plummeted. Mike saw immediately that Johnny’s cheeks were glistening and thought that he’d totally blown it. Mike apologized to Johnny for making him upset.

Johnny looked confused and then said, “Oh no I’m sorry, Mike. No one has ever said anything that sweet to me before. I’m not very articulate or good at the ‘love talk’ but you keep me warm and give me comfort, especially when I am feeling all alone. You _are_ my home, Mikey.”

Now it was Mike’s turn to tear up but he reached over and using his thumbs, wiped the tears off of Johnny’s face while caressing his cheekbones. He then said to Johnny that he just wished that he could be a little more active and energetic, it was frustrating.

“You will slowly get your strength back, you just have to take it easy and do as Dr. Hunt told you. Maybe by the time I get breakfast ready, you’ll feel well enough to come eat in the breakfast nook, or maybe we could eat out in the screened porch, your choice.”

“I think you’re on to something there, the porch sounds like a great idea. I’ve been missing the outdoors and the fresh air. What’s on the menu for breakfast?” Mike asked with a smile that seemed to light up his entire face and brought out the twinkle in those gorgeous blue eyes.

Johnny grinned down at _his_ Mikey. “You can have anything you want for breakfast, Mikey.”

Mike looked up expectantly as Johnny reached down and brushed the hair from his forehead. Johnny planted a kiss on said forehead and then a very gentle kiss on his lips. Even as innocent as it was, Mike felt an old familiar stirring deep down in his loins. By the look in Johnny’s molten chocolate eyes, he felt it too. “Can I have you?” whispered Mike.

“Not yet, but very soon, I think! Give me some food items, sexy!” countered Johnny.

“How about some bacon and eggs?” inquired Mike.

“How would you like your eggs, love?”

“Scrambled, please, babe,” Mike said. The two stared at each other another ten seconds and burst out laughing. Neither of them were very comfortable with ‘lovey-dovey mushy’ talk. They both really meant what they had said and truly were in love with each other, but to talk like, well, like girls, man!

Mike was filled with a warmth he could not remember ever having in his few long-term relationships. He loved John Gage like he had never loved any man before. Mike had been in a few relationships that he thought were ‘it’. He was very glad now that those hadn’t panned out otherwise he would never had known the ‘real deal’ that he knew he had now.

Mike was a little concerned about his last romance with Dennis Tracey. He wasn’t sure that Dennis had really understood that they were completely over. The last time he’d talked with him Mike told Dennis in no uncertain terms that their relationship was over. Mike told him that he hadn’t really been “in love” with him. They’d had a whirlwind romance and Dennis had swept him off his feet with wining and dining and plenty of sex, but there was no substance. They had nothing in common and never even talked. Mike would pick Dennis up and they would go out to a restaurant. They would eat and drink too much and then go back to Dennis’ place and have mind blowing sex until morning. Then Mike would wake up, get dressed and go home.

 

This went on for a couple of months and the more comfortable Dennis became the more frustrated Mike became. He wanted someone that he could come home to or with and have a conversation about his shift. Dennis didn’t want to know anything about Mike’s job. So the last time Mike picked up Dennis, instead of going to a restaurant, Mike drove to a deserted lot and tried to explain all of this to Dennis. He said ok and that he understood, but when Mike dropped him back at his place, Dennis turned as he was getting out of Mike’s truck and said, “So, I’ll call ya in six months, cuz you’ll be missing me by then.” Then Dennis slammed the truck door and proceeded to go into the apartment house. Mike watched him go and with a huge sigh, put the truck in gear and took off for home.

“Hey, you look so lost in thought I’ll give you a quarter for them,” said Johnny.

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking that you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Mike said back to Johnny with a huge grin. “I was also wondering if I could come down to the barn with you while you feed the horses. I would love to see them and to watch you. Phéta must be getting big!”

“Wow, Mike, you remember my little red pony’s name?” Johnny said greatly impressed.

“Of course, I know all of their names. I remember practically everything you’ve ever said, John Gage.”

“I’m not sure how much of what I’ve ever said is that important, but that means a lot to me, Mr. Stoker, so thank you. And to answer your question, yes I would love to have you come down to the barn with me. I am going to go out to the market after breakfast. I will be going out to the barn when I get home to muck the stalls. You can come out with me then. Until that time, I want you to rest, either here in bed or out on the couch, okay?"

“Yes, Mr. Worrywart! I will take it easy, I promise. I just feel so helpless lying around all the time. I did enough of that in the hospital.”

“Let me help you up and out to the porch now. Then I’ll get breakfast going. I already have a pot of coffee on.”

“Alright, I threw my robe over on the chair, if you could just toss it to me?”

“Oh, sure, here you go”, Johnny said as he handed the robe to Mike. After Mike was ready he swung his legs over the side of the bed and Johnny put his hand under Mike’s arm and helped to pull him up. He waited for Mike to adjust himself to his new position and then started guiding him through the house.

 

As they walked through the various rooms, Mike made a mental note to himself to explore Johnny’s house the first chance he got. Johnny got Mike settled in a chair at the table Johnny had made specifically for this screened in porch. It was a wooden, octagon shaped table around which stood five wooden chairs with a thick cushion on each one. The grill was on the open deck which was on the other side of the room to the screened porch. Johnny planned on cooking supper out there and eating in here, if Mike wasn’t too tired.

“Hey, Mikey how would you feel about steaks cooked on the grill for supper?” Johnny asked hopefully.

“Oh, I think that’d be great, Johnny. Now that I’m getting my appetite back, I’m hungry more times than not!” Mike stated.

“Great, is there anything that you need while I’m at the market?” asked Johnny.

“Nope, whatever you want to buy is fine with me, but let me give you some money to contribute to the groceries.”

“No way, Mike. When you’re strong enough to come with me to the market, then we’ll talk but for now, you just sit there looking your sexy self.” teased Johnny.

“Sexy, hell I look a fright!” Johnny bent down and gave Mike a very passionate kiss and said, “Mike look into my eyes. See the passion there? That’s what I see when I look at you, my love.” Mike was embarrassed, but pleased. Johnny jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get Mike a cup of coffee and then to prepare their breakfast while Mike sat and enjoyed the fresh air. There was a slight breeze blowing and it felt heavenly to Mike.

 

Johnny brought their plates out to the table filled with scrambled eggs and bacon along with buttered toast, orange juice and coffee. Mike ate what he could and finished about half his plateful. Johnny was pleased with Mike’s efforts and brought all the dishes into the kitchen. Mike wanted to help with the dishes, but Johnny told him not to worry about it because Johnny was just going to throw all the dishes into the dishwasher! He would fill it up and run it right before he left for the market. Johnny then told Mike he was going to take him back to his bed to rest while he was gone. Mike was going to protest but then realized that a nap was probably a good idea for now and then maybe he would be up for other more pleasant activities later on. Johnny saw the smirk on Mike’s face and asked him about it. Mike turned ‘Fire Engine 51’ red, and told Johnny he was just daydreaming to which Johnny chuckled and brought Mike back to his bed.

After a peck on the lips and a caress to his cheek, Johnny got up off the bed and made his way out of the guest bedroom and practically flew down the stairs. After Johnny left, Mike tried to go back to sleep, but he was too keyed up to do any real resting. He decided to get up for a little while, so after he put on his robe and slippers, Mike gingerly made his way out of the guest room. He took his time to really look at his surroundings. Johnny’s house was beautiful and impressive considering that he had done most of the work by himself. The guys had been over a few times to do some of the harder work such as shingling the roof of both the house and the barn, and putting up the sheetrock for the walls in over 80% of the interior of the house, but Johnny mostly did it himself working every moment he could spare on making the eyesore of a house into a real home.

Being a one story structure, one would think it would be a simple, ordinary design, but Johnny had gone out of his way to make his ranch unique and special. In the back of the house Johnny had built the aforementioned screened in porch and deck right next to it. This way he could cook out on the deck and then eat outside in the screened in porch without the threat of bugs. Another interesting feature of the house was the library. Located in the front of the house to the left of the front door, were wall to wall solid mahogany bookshelves that would rival the New York City Public Library. Not too many people were privy to the information that Johnny Gage was a voracious reader and that his tastes in books ran the gamut from cheap spy novels to Chinese Philosophy, centering on Confucianism.

Anyone who really knew Johnny would not be surprised by his home. Mike certainly wasn’t, but he was extremely impressed by his friend. He wondered once again why Johnny felt the need to “dumb down” his intelligence. One of the things Mike loved best about Johnny was how smart he was. For whatever reason, that only Johnny knew, he pretended to be ignorant and not ready to explain his reasoning.

 

On the other side of the house was the master bedroom. As much as Mike wanted to be with Johnny in his bedroom, he felt that barging in without being invited was in bad form. So he would wait until such time as Johnny invited Mike into his bedroom and to make love for the first time. Just thinking about this quickened Mike’s pulse and breathing rate. He wandered down to the fully stocked kitchen and made a pot of coffee. He then went to sit in the bright breakfast nook and enjoyed his cupful and contemplated his current situation and how he was going to convince Johnny he was ready to be with him physically.

~~ E! ~~

While Mike was at the ranch contemplating his situation, Johnny was at the market doing the same thing. He roamed up and down the aisles putting different kinds of foods into his cart that he thought Mike would like. He bought chicken and all the ingredients for Stoker’s famous spaghetti hoping that Mike would be up to make that and his fantastic fried chicken. He hoped that Mike would be up for more than his wonderful recipes. Johnny knew that they would have to take it slow, but that was fine with him, he had nowhere to go!

 

Suddenly, Johnny couldn’t wait to get back home to Mike. He quickly finished up the shopping. Johnny had asked Mike about grilling outside for supper so he found a couple of thick, juicy steaks at the meat counter. He also had picked up a few really large potatoes so he could make one of his specialties, potato salad and some fresh corn on the cob. Johnny was satisfied with his carriage load of groceries and hurried to the front of the market to pay for his food. When Johnny got to his Rover, he placed the bags in the back, returned the carriage to the corral, got in the Land Rover and drove as fast as he dared without endangering anyone towards home and Mike. Just thinking of Mike waiting for him spread a warmth throughout his entire body. Gage couldn’t wipe that goofy grin off of his face for anything! As he turned up the isolated road to his ranch, Johnny didn’t notice the non-descript dark colored car hiding in the trees at the end of the road.

 


	2. The Heat is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than just the barbeque grill is heating up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: I honestly appreciate every comment and kudo that you leave. Thank you for your support. Being a first time writer, I am very unsure of myself and my writing. Your encouragement has been so helpful to me. Thank you all!

 

 

After Mike had perused through the house he decided to go take a shower and put some clothes on. So he went back to the guest room and going through the drawers found his favorite jeans and a light blue t-shirt that he had been told brought out the blue in his eyes. After shaving and showering, he dressed and slapped a dash of after shave on.

 

Mike waited for Johnny in the family room with a mystery book ready to help Johnny bring in the bags and put away the groceries. It was only a little after ten in the morning, so they had virtually an entire day before making their cookout. Mike was hoping that more than Johnny’s grill would fire up tonight. As he was sitting there in the recliner with his feet up, Mike suddenly shivered for no apparent reason. This unnerved him a bit because he sometimes was able to detect when something was about to happen, sometimes good, sometimes not so much. But at this moment, Mike had the feeling that something was just not right but he couldn’t put his finger on the problem.

~~ E! ~~

 

Meanwhile as Johnny was driving up the road to his ranch, he got a prickly feeling in the back of his neck and he just couldn’t shake it. He just knew that something was wrong, but like Mike, couldn’t put his finger on the problem. The prickly feeling finally started to leave him as he pulled up to the house. He hit the remote button and the garage door lifted. As he was coasting the Rover into its place in the bay he noticed that Mike was standing in the doorway waiting for him. Feelings of deep love started to overwhelm Johnny and he couldn’t believe how incredibly fortunate he truly was.

Mike was standing there in a pair of faded jeans with holes in the knees and a blue t-shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes and the sight took Johnny’s breath away. He almost crashed into the back wall of the garage because he was staring at Mike instead of where he was driving. He stopped himself just at the last minute and Mike was laughing at him. Johnny’s heart was light and beating wildly. The sound of Mike’s laughter was music to Johnny’s ears. He couldn’t believe that he was this much in love and falling harder and faster every minute!

Johnny jumped out of the Rover and ran over to Mike and wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist. They were both laughing and light hearted.

“Oh so you think it’s funny that I almost rammed into the back of the concrete garage!” Johnny said, smiling ear to ear and Mike knew he was just kidding.

With Johnny so close to him, Mike could feel the heat from Johnny’s body. He wrapped his left hand around Johnny’s neck and reveled in the warmth there. He then placed his right hand in Johnny’s jeans, just inside the beltline where the heat emanated from him so intensely that Mike leaned into him and moaned softly. Johnny leaned into Mike and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. Mike wasn’t even sure there had been a kiss when Johnny dipped into Mike’s lips again, this time with a bit more force. Mike melded into Johnny and let out a moan so erotic that Johnny instantly became hard. Mike could feel the tip of Johnny’s tongue tracing along his lips and his mind screamed for more.

“Oh God, Johnny, **MORE,** please don’t stop, I need more.”

Johnny left Mike’s lips and kissed down his neck following his carotid, nipping and sucking as he went.

“So you really like this huh?” Johnny whispered huskily into Mike’s ear.

Mike was so lost in these incredible sensations flowing through his body, he could barely think, but he began remembering the horses and how he wanted this whole evening with Johnny to be special. Mike forced himself to back away from Johnny enough to speak to him.

“Johnny, I really don’t want to stop but we need to put the groceries away and take care of the horses. Plus, I have some plans for us later on, so I would rather not get carried right now.”

“All right Mike, but you _better_ have something fantastic up your sleeve, my friend,” Johnny said with a smile.

“Oh don’t you worry, my love. I promise not to disappoint you. So for now let’s take care of business.”

The two headed off towards the barn after Johnny had brought all the bags into the kitchen and put everything away. Mike was getting frustrated because Johnny wouldn’t let him help, but Johnny just gave Mike a very lewd smile and said that he needed to conserve his energy for later.

Once in the barn, Mike went to each of the quarter horses, Makhá, Thaté, and Mni giving each one a loving stroke along their silky noses as he called each one by name. Johnny fell even more in love with Mike seeing how loving and gentle he was with Johnny’s horses. He hadn’t realized what an animal lover Mike was and Johnny’s heart was so full that he thought it would bust right out of his chest. He got to work on the stalls and after Mike had acknowledged all four horses, including the little red pony, Phéta, Johnny lifted Mike up onto a haystack and told him to stay there.

Mike stuck his tongue out at Johnny when he wasn’t looking but secretly Mike was glad to be sitting down. He was starting to become fatigued but didn’t want Johnny to know. He also liked his vantage point where he could watch his love’s every move. This was causing such sexual tension in the barn that Mike thought that one spark and the entire barn would flashover!

Mike was thinking that as mind blowing as the sex was with Dennis, it couldn’t compare with what he and Johnny had and Mike was coming to the realization that what was missing with Dennis was in fact, love, a true caring about each other, and mutual respect. He and Dennis had a good time together but there was never any substance to their relationship. With Johnny, his feelings ran so deep, he couldn’t even fathom them, and he was just accepting of them and loving every minute of the whole situation.

As Johnny was raking hay he periodically looked up at Mike to make sure he was alright, but mostly because he loved drinking in that beautiful sight. Every time he glanced at him, Mike had a goofy grin on his face. This made Johnny smile his famous crooked Gage grin

.

 

~~ E! ~~

While Johnny and Mike were taking care of the horses in the barn, someone was sneaking into Johnny’s house. The guys had left the doors unlocked, after all they were right there on the property. This mysterious figure was dressed totally in black including gloves and a hooded sweatshirt. This person quietly listened at the barn door and knew that both men were in there. Then the person stealthily climbed the front stairs and turning the knob on the front door found it unlocked, carefully snuck into the house. Every room was looked at and in.

 

Random books were touched in the library, foods were looked at and touched in cupboards and in the fridge and freezer. The steaks seem to hold the person’s attention and when touching them, it was more of a caress than a mere touch. A glass pitcher of juice was found and taken out of the fridge. The mysterious person took a vial out of a pocket and poured the contents into the pitcher. The black hooded person then went into the comfortable family room and sat down in one of the recliners and then sensually felt along the couch and love seat. Next came the bedrooms. Master bedroom first. Time was spent in here touching the chairs and fireplace mantle of the sitting area. Pillows were picked up off of the California King bed and Johnny’s scent was inhaled. The person moved on over to the guest rooms and found the room that Mike was using. A lot of time was spent in this room. Everything in the room was touched lightly, rather erotically. The intruder even laid down on Mike’s bed, stretched out, and gave a whispered moan while caressing the bedding and the pillow.

 

Every bureau drawer was opened and when gloved hands came upon a navy blue t- shirt with the LACoFD logo on it the shirt was stuffed into the front pouch of the black hooded sweatshirt and then the person crept back down and out the front door. They then ran to the tree line and down the road until getting to the dark car hiding behind a clump of trees and drove away.

 

~~ E! ~~

As Johnny finished up with the stalls he turned to look up at Mike on the haystack and noticed him staring with rapt attention. Johnny then noticed that Mike’s eyes were practically black with desire. Mike had the goofiest smile on his face and his cheeks were flushed. Johnny reached up to help him down from the haystack and Mike melted right into Johnny’s body. Mike’s left arm automatically went around Johnny’s neck and Mike caressed his high cheekbone with his right hand. Johnny had his hands full of Mike around his waist. They both leaned in at the same time for a kiss. It was a quick little peck before heading back to the house to start lunch.

 

Johnny had bought a variety of cold cuts to make a light lunch for them. He figured since they were going to have the cookout for supper, light was the way to go for lunchtime. He knew that Mike liked ham, turkey, bologna, and salami so he bought a small amount of all of them and a few different kinds of cheese. Johnny made sure to get extra lettuce, tomato, and onion as well. Mike sat down at the table as Johnny laid out this feast in front of him. He was awestruck over the amount of care that Johnny was taking with him. This was yet another demonstration of love and Mike was humbled.

They quickly slapped meat, cheese, and veggies onto whole wheat bread and devoured lunch. Johnny then told Mike that he wanted him to go lie down while Johnny cleaned up. Mike looked like he was going to object, so Johnny told him that he needed to keep his strength up if he planned on any kind of activity after supper. Plus, Johnny told Mike that he would let Mike help him to prepare supper only if Mike spent the afternoon resting. Mike finally relented and went to the guest bathroom to wash up and take care of business. Then he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Despite all of his grumblings, Mike was sound asleep within a matter of seconds.

 

Johnny spent the afternoon puttering around the house and making sure everything was properly cleaned and put back where it belonged. Johnny had a thing about keeping a neat and tidy house. He truly believed in the old adage of “A place for everything, and everything in its place”. Once his house was in apple pie order he decided to grab a book, maybe a light mystery, and sit out on the deck. He and Mike had agreed to start the grill around 4 pm. It was just after one now so he would have a couple hours to relax and think about that gorgeous man sleeping just a few feet away before he needed to start peeling potatoes for the salad.

 

Johnny started contemplating calling Roy at the station to give him an update. Johnny had been keeping the guys in the loop over how Mike was doing. All the guys knew that Mike had gone home with Johnny, but only Roy knew that Johnny and Mike were actually a couple. Roy had been so accepting of this aspect of both Johnny and Mike’s lives that Johnny would be forever grateful.

Roy seemed to ‘get it’ about not being told before. Apparently, Roy had a friend that was both gay and ‘out of the closet’. He didn’t give Johnny a name, but said that they would all have to get together at some point. He did say that this friend was not in a job that would burn him at the stake if found out, but it still wasn’t easy. Roy had told Johnny it wasn’t that he minded him being gay, to which Johnny corrected him by saying he was actually bi-sexual. It was important for Johnny to know that Roy understood he never used women, he really was chasing them too! Roy had to chuckle at that because he remembered how many girls Johnny had chased. Problem being they all seemed to out run him! Johnny had then admitted to Roy that he’d been attracted to Mike since the first day they’d met.

 

Roy told Johnny that he understood the secrecy but that he still felt very bad that he could never share something so unique and basic about himself. Roy said that maybe if he had talked about his friend, that would have shown Johnny that it was ok to tell about himself.

Johnny had smiled at Roy and told him that he felt better knowing that Roy _didn’t_ talk about his gay friend, made Johnny feel that he really could trust him and that Mike would feel a whole lot better about the situation as well. Roy had come away from the conversation with a better understanding and a greater respect for his best friend.

 

By the time Johnny became aware of the fact that he was still thinking about calling Roy, it was almost 3 pm and too late now. Johnny figured he could do that later on. So he went out to the kitchen and began to prepare for the potato salad. By 3:30 pm he had the potatoes and the eggs boiling on the stove. He cleaned up and then went to Mike’s room to wake him up. Johnny was very quiet and gave Mikey sweet, soft kisses on his cheeks, eyes, ears, nose and neck. Mike’s eyes began to flutter and he smiled up at Johnny.

“Hey there, good afternoon. Sure is a nice way to wake up, babe,” Mike said quietly.

“For me too, Mike. When you’re ready, we’ll head out. I’ve got the potatoes started.”

 

Johnny brought Mike right out to the deck and had him sit down in a comfortable lounge chair while he started up the grill to cook the steaks. As the flames licked higher into the air, Mike teased Johnny that the grill wasn’t the only thing burning hotter and hotter. Johnny smirked at Mike and went into the house to check the stove.

When Johnny came back out on the deck, he was carrying a tray with the steaks along with different kinds of barbeque sauce on it. He also brought out the corn on the cob and a plastic bag lined trash can. Mike said that he could shuck the corn while Johnny coated the steaks. The two men worked in concert with each other, much like they did at the station. They had always worked in perfect harmony with each other, it’s just that neither one had ever noticed before.

Johnny went inside to check the potatoes and found they were soft. He drained the pot and put them into a large bowl and refrigerated them. The two eggs were now hard boiled so he put them in the sink and filled the pan with ice cold water. Then he brought the ingredients for the green salad back out to the deck. He also brought out bottles of beer for the two of them. Mike got to work right away on peeling and cutting all the fixings for the salad bowl. When he got to the cucumber, Mike had a decidedly wicked smile on his face and took his time positioning the cuke in some rather suggestive ways. Johnny nearly choked on his beer as he watched Mike “play” with the vegetable. Johnny thought that if Mike kept this up, he’d never make it through supper, let alone the evening! Mike just laughed as he continued peeling the cuke and sipping on his beer. Johnny turned back to work on the steaks. When they were fully coated, Johnny left them in the glass dish he’d brought them out in, covered them with foil and let them sit on the table for a little while. Johnny then went into the kitchen, put together his fabulous potato salad and left it in the fridge. Next he got the shucked corn from Mike and dumped it into a large pot that Johnny had water boiling in. While he was working on that, Mike put the steaks on the grill. The temperature was set to a low setting so they wouldn’t burn. Supper was cooked and ready in short order so the two took all of the food and brought it into the screened in porch and sat at the table across from each other.

As the two ate, they didn’t speak much but sent furtive glances at each other all through the meal. The steak was grilled to perfection and both men thoroughly enjoyed the scrumptious supper they had prepared together. Johnny was wearing his moccasins so it was easy to slip out of them. He did so with his right foot and began rubbing Mike’s left leg under the table. Mike jumped at the touch, but then realizing what it was, bent his leg into Johnny’s foot and made it known with his own bare foot that he wanted more. Cobalt orbs penetrated molten chocolate. They couldn’t take their eyes off of each other and they could feel the heat between them. It felt like invisible tendrils were pulling them towards each other.

They stood simultaneously and moved together without realizing their feet were even moving. Mike’s left hand automatically went around Johnny’s neck so he could feel the heat coming off of his body. His right hand went to Johnny’s chest to caress it. Johnny’s hands both went around Mike’s middle, at his waistline. The heat emanating from here was overwhelming. Their lips came together in a hesitant kiss at the onset, but deepening as the seconds ticked by. Johnny and Mike continued to kiss and let their hands wander wherever felt right. They were so engrossed with each other that neither one heard the rustling of the leaves or the snapping of branches just a few feet away.

 

  



	3. Unexplored Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is extremely explicit sexually. If you are uncomfortable with this, please skip this chapter.

 

 

Johnny and Mike continued to explore each other’s bodies. Mike was enthralled with Johnny’s neck and the heat radiating from it. His hair was silky soft and impossible for Mike to stop running his hands through. Johnny was mesmerized by Mike’s smooth, hard stomach and couldn’t stop running his hands up under Mike’s shirt up to the soft fuzz of Mike’s chest. Johnny then began to explore Mike’s back under the shirt as well. Johnny was trying to get to as much skin as he could.

 

As they continued to use their hands to explore, they began to involve tongues and teeth to taste, suck, and nip each other. They were both so relaxed and yet energized simultaneously they weren’t sure what to do next. Mike made the first overture to move things up a notch.

 

“I… I … please, Johnny, take me now,” Mike said breathlessly in Johnny’s ear.

 

“Are you …ahhhh…. yeah, do that again, Mikey. Sure you’re ready? I don’t want to Oh YEAH,” Johnny exclaimed as Mike started kissing him down that delicious long neck of his including his teeth to lightly nibble.

 

“I promise you thaaaaa … oh man!” Mike whispered as Johnny grabbed two globes of Mike’s ass in his hands.

 

“Do that again, yeah right there, touch me there again. Pleassssse I love you lots, Johnny, I want you so bad, I need you in me, oh God babe don’t ever stop touching me,” crooned Mike.

 

“No worries there Mikey. I can’t keep my hands off of you. Me too you, Mikey. Yeeees, oh don’t stop. I love your hands all over me. Makes me feel safe and, and special.”

“Johnny, you _ARE_ very special! And there is **_no_** problem keeping my hands **_on_** you, believe me,” Mike said with a huge grin.

Johnny, being a technical rescue man and used to picking up victims and bringing them to safety, deftly lifted Mike up into a fireman’s carry. Johnny’s bedroom was on the other side of the screened porch, through the left side French doors. They were so occupied with each other that neither one of them noticed the figure who stealthfully crossed the threshold of the French doors on the right side of the porch, leading to the very large family room, a minute or two after the guys shut the door.

Johnny’s room was a combination sitting and bedroom. Mike had approximately five seconds to look around the room as Johnny carried him straight over to the California King bed. As they passed through the sitting area, Mike noticed a huge stone fireplace with two cozy chairs and a sofa surrounding it. He also saw framed pictures on the walls but Johnny moved too quickly for Mike’s brain to recognize what they were. He figured he would have plenty of time to sort out all of these blurred images. At the moment Mike had only one image he wanted to focus on and that was this beautiful man whose strong arms were carrying him to the bed.

 

Mike noted that the comforter on the bed was a combination of slate and baby blue with salmon pink, white, and black but didn’t have time for the pattern to register before Johnny whipped it off the bed. Johnny then turned down the slate blue blanket and laid Mike down on the salmon colored sheets delicately as if Mike were a precious China doll.

 

Johnny was still so concerned for Mike’s health and couldn’t get the picture of LeVox casually placing his gun on Mikey’s forehead out of his mind and many nights woke up in a cold sweat after dreaming that Walter actually had pulled the trigger. Johnny gave his head a slight jiggle to displace the ugly memories lurking there. He was usually very good at focusing only on the good and pleasant and thinking of Mike certainly fit that category. After Johnny arranged Mike on his assortment of pillows all over the head of the bed, he straddled Mike’s hips. Johnny reached down to the hem of his T-shirt and brought it up, over and off in one easy movement. Mike started working on the buttons of Johnny’s red patterned button down shirt. Mike loved this particular shirt on Johnny. He had seen pictures of a fishing trip that Johnny, Roy, and Chet went on with Johnny in this shirt. Just watching Johnny now in that shirt and the ripped faded painted on jeans made the heat turn southward and Mike’s cock start to fill and he wanted more. He wanted Johnny’s scorching, naked body lying against his skin.

 

Mike was reaching a frenzied state of epic proportions. He grabbed Johnny’s shirt front and pulled until the buttons popped off all over the bed and the floor. Mike then yanked the damn hindrance down off of Johnny’s body. Mike took a few seconds to admire Johnny’s well-toned and muscular form. During all of this, Johnny had been watching Mike intensely with a hint of amusement. Then Johnny’s soft, supple lips latched onto Mike’s right nipple and he ravished it with his mouth into an incredibly hard nub. This action set both men to groan and make their cocks twitch and harden as the heat intensified.

 

Mike’s hands were hopelessly entwined in Johnny’s dark mop and they both hoped his hands wouldn’t be released until the spring thaw. Always known for his generosity, Johnny gave Mike’s left nipple the same loving treatment he had shown the right. Neither one of them could quite understand why the bed hadn’t flashed over. Yet as much fun as this was, both men were deadly serious. This was not some sort of tawdry affair, this was, they weren’t sure what it was. They both recognized it as being so much deeper than love, but not sure there was an actual word for it. Johnny thought when he got his mind to kick back in again, he would search it for a definition or an emotion for, . . . _OH . . ._ that was it! the word he was looking for. “ _Oh good grief, Gage. Stop thinking and just touch and feel!_ “ Mike started writhing on the bed and lifting his hips up while Johnny’s lower half rocked downward forcing their cocks to rub together under the jean material of both of them.

“Oh God, Johnny… ohhhh my God, I need more babe, please I need to feel every inch of you,” panted Mike.

“Mikey, I. . . I feel it too, I want you, now, babe… ahh. . but I want this to last too, I need to savor every bit of you, love.”

Johnny continued to lave Mike’s nipples. Mike never had anyone take that much time or care with his nipples and found that it was a highly erotic area for him. He felt his cock growing and filling, straining against his jeans. He couldn’t hold still and began bucking up against Johnny. For Johnny’s part, he gave as good as he got. He continued to grind his jean clad cock into Mike’s groin. He could feel Mike’s cock and it was a definite turn on. He felt his own organ becoming very tight and uncomfortable inside his skin tight jeans. As Johnny roamed all over Mike’s torso, Mike entwined his gorgeous hands in Johnny’s barely regulation hair again and ran his hands up and down Johnny’s bare back. When he used his nails, Johnny trembled and produced goosebumps all over his body.

 

Johnny was licking and nibbling and kissing his way down Mike’s body. Suddenly, he came upon the scar where Mike had been shot. Mike was squirming all over and wasn’t able to hold still until he felt a wetness that was different from Johnny’s mouth. Mike stopped writhing and was perfectly still as realization dawned on him and he knew the wetness was tears, and it was coming from Johnny. Mike reached his hand down to Johnny’s face, hooked his right index finger under Johnny’s chin and made him look up into Mike’s eyes. Johnny’s eyes were red rimmed and the tears were streaming down those beautiful cheekbones.

“Oh Johnny, talk to me, babe. What’s wrong?”

“I thought you were dead.”

“Johnny, babe, I’m getting better and stronger, you don’t have to worry about me I’ll be my own self soon, cuz of you.”

As Mike was talking to Johnny he rubbed his back gently making Johnny moan and become more excited.

“Johnny, please babe,” Mike begged Johnny. “I need you inside me, now, pleeeaaassse, baby I can’t take much more, I’m gonna cum, babe, I’m gonna oh oh oh, Johnny, now oh God.” Mike managed to breathlessly get out.

Johnny undid Mike’s jeans button and slowly unzipped them. He started to remove them and told Mike to lift his fantastic ass up and then Johnny was able to pull down Mike’s jeans and boxers. He sat back on his haunches and admired the erotic sight laid out before him. Mike was more beautiful than he’d ever imagined. He couldn’t help himself and bent down and licked the top of Mike’s cock and tasted the salty, tangy flavor of his pre-cum. He then crawled up Mike’s body and kissed him. Johnny licked Mike’s lips and then began forcing Mike to open his mouth. Mike did and instantly became harder as he tasted himself tangled up in Johnny’s flavor. As Johnny’s momentum forced him upward, Mike brought his hands down between them and undid Johnny’s button. He then started peeling the jeans off of Johnny. As Johnny lowered his jeans and boxers together his fully engorged cock sprung up as soon as it was free of the confines of the clothes.

Mike gasped as Johnny freed his very large and long organ. His mouth started to water just thinking about how this tantalizing cock was going to taste. He reached for it without even thinking about it. Mike was entranced by it. He wrapped his long fingers around Johnny’s cock and began rubbing it up and down with his right hand while his left hooked around Johnny’s hot neck. Mike pushed Johnny down to his face and began outlining Johnny’s lips with his tongue and then pressing his lips and teeth, searching for an entrance into Johnny’s hot, wet mouth. Johnny opened his mouth giving permission for Mike to continue.

 

Mike’s tongue started swirling around Johnny’s and they began a dance inside their mouths. Their tongues battled for dominance and with the same rhythm they were pushing and pulling each other’s cocks. Johnny suddenly pulled his mouth away from Mike, which made Mike groan with disappointment until Johnny started kissing and licking him from his neck, where he left a little ‘love bite’, to Mike’s hardening nipples. Johnny was swirling his tongue around Mike’s right nipple and playing and squeezing Mike’s left nipple with his hand. Mike was squirming so badly that Johnny could barely stay on his task.

 

Johnny’s cock was continuing to grow and ready to explode from watching Mike and listening to his moans of pleasure. Johnny continued his journey down to Mike’s waist. Johnny licked, sucked and rimmed his navel which elicited gasps and groans from Mike and gave suggestions for other rimming areas.

 

“Oh God Oh uhhhhh oh Johnny… Pleassssse don’t ever stop doing that, oh my God! Oh oh Johnny…. Oh I’m going to cum!”

”Not yet love,” and Johnny put his hand around the base of Mike’s dick to keep him from cumming too soon. Mike was thrashing all over by this time. He lost all rational thought and only knew that he felt whole and alive as all of these sensations blended together. Johnny leaned over Mike and opened the drawer in his nightstand. He began to rub Mike’s hot, filled cock. Johnny then squirted some of the lube on his own cock, massaging it all the way.

 

He then started to load his fingers up with lube and then started circling Mike’s hole. Mike started moaning and thrusting his hips up to the point where Johnny had to hold him down. Johnny started with one finger up Mike’s hot hole and swirled it around. Then Johnny put a second finger in and scissored them to stretch his love hole. Mike could barely contain himself as Johnny made sure to hit Mike’s prostate with every thrust. After getting three fingers in Mike he was squirming and moaning and then he told Johnny, “Babe please, do it now. I’m so fuckin’ ready, go now love.”

Johnny nodded and lined his cock up perfectly with Mike’s hole. Johnny was rock hard thinking about entering his soulmate. He got the head of his cock going into Mike. Johnny moved up and kissed Mike passionately and Mike began to relax under Johnny and those dark eyes that were almost black with want and need. Looking down into Mike’s eyes, Johnny gazed upon his own desire being reflected in Mike’s baby blues that, at the moment, were more a deep shade of sapphire. Johnny then went back to the task at hand, fucking Mike Stoker’s brains out!

As the silky head of his huge cock was pushed a little more into Mike’s deliciously tight hole, Mike inadvertently released a low guttural sound from way down deep inside. This sound was so dirty and animalistic, Johnny nearly came right then. Johnny was whispering to Mike in a very husky voice.

“Oh babe, I can’t believe how tight you are. You feel soooo good, oh, oh Mikey!”

Johnny chanted this mantra over and over again as he plunged his weeping, swollen cock far into new, unexplored territory.

As Johnny and Mike were taking their relationship to a new and wondrous level, the door to Johnny’s bedroom was slowly and silently being closed.

[SC1]   


 

  


  


  


 

 

 [SC1]i


	4. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all of your support. It's really encouraging to receive kind words and kudos.

 

Mike Stoker woke up to a feeling of euphoria. Even with his eyes still closed, he knew instinctively that this day would not get any better. Mike opened his eyes a crack and luxuriously breathed in the soft scent of strawberries that was _his_ Johnny. He felt warm and safe and loved. In his mind’s eye, Mike played the love scene between him and Johnny over again in his head and couldn’t wipe the satisfied grin off of his face to save his life!

 

Johnny Gage had begun to stir into wakefulness. He was remembering last night and the delicious love making and closeness he had with Mike and couldn’t wipe the contented smile off of his face. Mike was spooned around him making him feel protected and loved.

 

Johnny turned over in Mike’s arms and they came together nose to nose. They were both stretched out languidly like a couple of cats in the sun. Both lying boneless and satisfied. They needed to get up and start breakfast, but frankly didn’t want to break the magical spell, just yet.

“You know, Michael, I never .. “

“Umm, Johnny, can you please not do that?”

“Do what, Mike?”

“Please just don’t call me Michael, ok?”

“Ok, why?”

“Let’s save that for another day, okay?” Mike almost pleaded.

“Yup, I get it, Mikey. Let’s park all that shit outside for now. We got plenty of time for ‘To Tell the Truth’ later.”

“God, Johnny I love you so much. You just really get me!”

“Mike, I think we really get each other. It’s like me and Roy out on a run and we read each other’s minds all the time ‘cept with us it’s way more than just doing it on the job.”

“I agree. Can you figure out what’s on my mind right now, Johnny?” Mike asked as he ran his hand down Johnny’s back while nipping his bottom lip ever so slightly and arching his right eyebrow, simultaneously, only to stop to knead Johnny’s butt cheeks.

“I have a fairly good idea where you’re headed there Stoker,” Johnny chuckled into the crook of Mike’s neck. “But first I need to take a piss, so don’t move, be right back acha.”

“Promise I won’t move a muscle, Gage. Just hurry back here!”

“Yes sir, Stoker, sir!” Johnny barked out. He was practically giggling as he left the bedroom. Johnny took care of business, washed his hands and brushed his teeth in the bathroom and went right back out to Mike. True to his word, Mike hadn’t moved. Johnny rushed back to the bed but then slowed way down as he climbed into his bed on his knees to get closer to Mike. He wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist and began kissing and suckling his nipples. Mike was transformed to another world. A world of total bliss and contentment. Mike was licking and sucking Johnny’s long, slender neck from behind his ear down to his collarbone. Then suddenly there was an extremely loud shrill that cut straight through both of their backbones; Johnny’s telephone.

They tried to ignore it but it was tenacious. Johnny finally reached over and answered it.

“Hello, Gage residence, “he said rather gruffly.

_“Hello, Mr. Gage? This is Lt. Crockett”_

“Oh yes Lt. What can I do for you?”

_“I was hoping that we would be able to get together soon. Like right now, as a matter of fact. Mind if I pop on over?”_

“Ah, no Lt. that’d be ok. Do I get a hint as to what this is about?”

_“Wrapping up the case, Mr. Gage.”_

“Great. Then see you shortly and please call me John.”

Johnny hung up the receiver with a heavy sigh. Mike was watching Johnny’s face throughout his entire conversation and saw a myriad of emotions play across that beautiful face. Mike wanted to know what was going on with Lt. Crockett.

Johnny told Mike that they’d better get some clothes on cuz the Lt. was on his way over to discuss ‘wrapping up the case’. Mike got out of Johnny’s bed rather gingerly and went to the guestroom where all of his clothes were. Johnny called after Mike and said they had to remedy this problem quickly and as soon as the good Lt. was gone, they would officially move Mike into the “Master Bedroom” where he belonged.

Mike quickly donned a pair of cutoffs and a t-shirt and went back to Johnny’s room. He wore a dubious expression that Johnny asked about. Mike said that he should probably keep a certain amount of personal belongings in the guest room so as not to arise suspicion. As much as Johnny detested the lies and subterfuge, it was the logical way to go. Mike also asked Johnny if he’d seen Mike’s LACoFD t-shirt. He was going to put that one on just now and it wasn’t in the drawer. Johnny told Mike that he hadn’t seen the shirt but would keep an eye out for it.

 

 

 

~~ E! ~~

At that exact moment there was a person wearing a LACoFD t-shirt and admiring themselves in the full length mirror of a tiny bedroom. Glancing over at the rickety old bureau at the many photos brought a satisfied smirk to the lips.

 

~~ E! ~~

 

Lt. Ron Crockett really was an old softie and loved nothing better than giving good news to good people. He was so excited to give Johnny this news, even though it would be tempered with the, well, not so good news. He arrived at Johnny’s house a little after 8:30 am. He knew that Mike Stoker was staying here with John during his recuperation. Knowing this, Crockett was not a bit surprised when Stoker answered his doorbell ring.

“Hey, Lt. Come on in. Johnny will be here in a minute.” Mike told him. He led Crockett to the family room and asked if he would like a cup of coffee.

“That’d be great, Mr. Stoker. Just black is fine,” Crockett said with a smile.

“No problem, Lt. and please, it’s Mike.”

Crockett chuckled and said to Mike, “After what you guys have been through, it’s Ron. So, Mike, how are you feeling? You look great, considering how you looked the last time I saw you.”

“I am feeling so much better, Lu . . uh Ron. I can imagine what I looked like when you saw me. But I’m doing remarkably well. I have a second follow-up at Rampart in a couple of days and they say they will have an exact go back to work date for me.”

“Glad to hear it Mike. Now we just have to get Gage back on the job!”

As if on cue, Johnny walked into the room at that exact moment.

“Hey, Lt. Crockett. Good to see ya. Hope this is a positive visit.”

Crockett stood to shake John’s hand and Mike was able to ogle at Johnny without being noticed. Nobody could wear a ripped pair of painted on jeans and a yellow t-shirt like John Gage. Mike was having a hard time tearing his eyes off of him, especially since it had been less than an hour ago he’d been in bed naked with the man. The Lt. assured John that this was a ‘mostly positive’ meeting. John and Mike glanced at each other, that statement made them both apprehensive.

 

Johnny went out to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. When he returned to the family room he was distressed to see that Mike was looking much paler than earlier that morning. He was also a bit more fidgety as if he couldn’t find a comfortable spot. Johnny tried to get his attention but Mike wouldn’t look at him either.

 

Lt. Crockett began talking about the fact that the Walter LeVox case was officially closed and Johnny’s shooting of LeVox had been ruled self-defense and he was off the hook. Crockett would be sending his official report to the LA County Fire Department Headquarters and he was also sending a copy to Captain Stanley. Crockett saw no difficulty in John getting back to work, and soon.

 

Johnny was visibly relieved by everything Lt. Crockett said to him. Mike was also happy but there was a strain on his face that Johnny wasn’t so happy about. Mike then pointed out to Crockett that he had said _mostly positive._ Ron had to smile at Mike’s interjection. He had his own suspicions about these two, but he would keep those thoughts to himself.

“Yes, Mike you are correct. There is a. . ah . . glitch in all of this. It seems that Walter LeVox’s half-brother, Hiram Floydd, is staying in Walter’s house and has been making some noise about getting revenge for his brother’s death.”

 

Mike honestly looked like he was going to pass out. Johnny jumped up and went to the couch and pushed Mike’s head down between his legs. Then he went to get a cool, damp cloth to put on Mike’s forehead.

“Oh, man. It’s ok, guys. I’m ok now, really,” Mike said.

“Mike, you really scared me, just keep your head down for a bit,” a concerned Johnny muttered.

“Yeah, Mike, I can come back another time and finish up,” said Crockett.

“No, no, that’s ok. Please stay and tell us all about this half-brother. Is Johnny in danger from him? You said he was looking for revenge?” Mike panted.

“Ok, Mike, you’ve gotta calm now right now, ok? You’re gettin’ all wound up here and it’s not good for ya. You’re actin’ like sumthins hurtin’ ya too. What’s goin’ on, Mikey?” Johnny inquired.

Mike didn’t want to tell him but realized with ole’ Eagle Eyes Gage watchin’ him, he didn’t have a choice.

“Yeah, ya caught me. I have a slight pain over on my left side and …” Mike began.

“Where ya got shot?” Johnny interrupted.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t ya say somethin’ sooner?”

“Cuz I didn’t want to worry ya.”

“I want ya ta go lie down and I’ll be in there to check ya over in a minute. . Uh uh, no arguments.”

Mike went off to the “guest bedroom” while Johnny talked a minute with Crockett. The Lt. said that he could come back another day but Johnny told him to stay and he’d be right with him. Johnny thought Mike just needed to rest.

When Johnny went into the bedroom, Mike was lying across the bed and turned on his left side. He looked sheepishly up at Johnny when he came in.

“I’m sorry Mikey, this is all my fault,” started Johnny.

“Oh come off it, Gage. I wanted it just as much as you did. You can’t beat yourself up over this. My side was bothering me off and on all night. I could have said something at any time, but I sure didn’t want to!” announced Mike.

“Well, roll over and let me check you out right now.”

“Oooo, sounds like fun! Did’cha get rid of Crockett?” Mike asked with a thousand watt smile.

“Can it Stoker! You’ll be resting _all alone_ in a minute and no, Crockett is still out in the family room.”

Johnny checked Mike’s vitals using the medical pack he always kept at his house. Everything checked out in the positive and Mike didn’t experience any pain, only some discomfort when he palpitated Mike’s side. Mike kept insisting he was fine and just had overdone it last night. Of course this was said with quite the smirk!

Mike told Johnny to go back out and hear what Crockett had to say. As Johnny began to rise from the bed, Mike grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him down for a sensuous kiss. Johnny responded with his lips and his body. He finally came back to his senses and managed to untangle himself from Mike’s safe and warm arms.

“Man, Stoker, I’ve got to adjust myself a bit before going back out there and you’ve got to rest. How about I bring you some of your juice?”

“Yeah, ok, the juice sounds good and I’ll rest until the Lt. leaves and then I want that gorgeous ass back in my bed.”

“Um, actually, I’d rather have _your_ ass in _our_ bed, mister.”

“Ok, Johnny. I’ll be waiting.”

Johnny left Mike and went back out to the Lt.. Ron was still working on his coffee and waiting patiently. He inquired about Mike as Johnny joined him. Johnny told him that Mike seemed alright now. They’d had a rather busy day yesterday and Mike probably just overdid it. When Crockett asked what Mike had been doing, Johnny quickly told him that as the weeks went by, Mike was helping with some of the chores around the house and out in the barn. Johnny felt responsible and assured Crockett that he would make sure that Mike not overdo it anymore. Johnny then asked Ron about this Hiram Floydd.

Apparently he’d been living in Walter’s house ever since he came for LeVox’s funeral. He asked around until he found out the names of the two young firefighters that his brother kidnapped. Then it was rumored around that he was talking revenge for his half-brother’s death, but there was no proof, so he couldn’t be charged with anything. Crockett said that they’d been keeping an eye on the LeVox residence and the comings and goings of Hiram Floydd. He had been seen more than once near Johnny’s ranch house.

As the Lt. spoke, Johnny was reminded of that strange feeling he’d had a few times now like someone had been watching him and also the sensation that both he and Mike had felt that there was someone in the house. Johnny remembered Mike asking about his LACoFD t-shirt too. Johnny gave Crockett all of this information and then asked if the Lt. thought that he and Mike were in any danger. Crockett said there was always that possibility but with Floydd being watched they’d have fair warning if he were to try anything.

Ron Crockett thanked Johnny for his time and sent best wishes to Mike Stoker. Johnny said that he was sure Mike was alright, just tired. Crockett reminded Johnny that he would be turning in all the paperwork exonerating him from any wrong doing. Johnny thanked him again for all of the work Crockett had done and continued to do for both he and Mike. After seeing Ron out, Johnny went to check on Mike. He was sleeping soundly so Johnny bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead, covered him over with the quilt and quietly picked up the empty juice glass and left the room. He thought this was a good time to make some phone calls.

The first call was to Roy. Johnny knew that the two of them had a great many things to discuss. He also had an idea brewing for his shiftmates and wanted to talk to Captain Stanley. Johnny got another cup of coffee, returned to the family room and dialed the station.

_“Good Morning, Station 51. Fireman Lopez speaking.”_

“Hey Mornin’ Marco, how ya doin’?”

_“Johnny! I’m doing fine, how about you? When are you coming back? How is Mike doing?”_

“Mike’s doin’ real well, in fact part of this call is to set up a date for all of you guys to come over. Thought we could do a cook out and just hang out together.”

_“Sounds great Johnny! Just let me know when and what you’d like me to bring. I’m sure my mom will want to make something for me to bring.”_

“Well, I need to talk to Cap about it, and Marco your mom is invited as well.”

_“Gracias, Johnny. You want to speak to Cap now?”_

“Ah, actually I was wondering if Roy was around.”

_“Oh sure, hold on. Great hearing your voice, Johnny.”_

“Yours too, Marco. Talk to you soon.”

Johnny heard Marco put the phone down and call out to Roy. He must have been out in the bay because Johnny heard footsteps coming from a distance and then the phone being picked up.

_“Hey Johnny! What’s up? Everything ok?”_

“Yeah, Roy. Everything’s real good. I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow after your shift. I’ll make ya a nice breakfast and we can talk.”

_“That’d work just fine for me, Johnny. Jo’s going with Chris on a class trip tomorrow, so I’d be coming home to an empty house.”_

“Good deal, see you then, Is Cap around? I need to speak to him as well.”

_“Ok Johnny, I’ll go get Cap for you.”_

This time Johnny didn’t hear anything so he figured that Roy went to Cap’s office. He supposed that Cap would pick up the phone in his office instead of walking out to the dayroom.

_“John? How ya doin’ pal? How’s that engineer of mine?”_

“We’re doin’ good, Cap, doin’ good. Listen, Lt. Crockett was out here today and I’ve been exonerated. They found the shooting to be self-defense. He’s sending all the paperwork to HQ and also a copy over to you. So I should be finding out pretty soon when I can come back to work.”

_“John, that’s terrific news! Can’t wait, this is one meeting that I’m gonna actually enjoy!”_

“Yeah, sure will be glad to get back! So as soon as I find out when, I’d like to have all you guys over for a cookout, how’s that sound?”

_“Sounds like a fine idea, John. As soon as I know, I will let you know. So when is Stoker’s next appointment?”_

“He’s got an appointment with Dr. Hunt in a couple of days and he’s supposed to let Mike know when he can get back to work.”

_“Great John, we’ll keep in touch and_ **bwwah..bwwah..** _well you know, gotta go!”_

“Yup, safe run Cap.”

Johnny hung up with Cap feeling a little envious that he wasn’t with them. He’d have to remember to ask Roy about his temporary partner over breakfast. Next he went to check on Mike again. Johnny glanced at his watch and realized it was after noontime and Mike had been asleep quite a while. Johnny quietly went into Mike’s room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and could hear the deep, peaceful breathing coming from Mr. Oh So Sexy. Johnny actually choked up thinking about how much in love he was. The depth of his feelings were immeasurable. Johnny got on the bed with Mike and reached over to brush the hair off of his forehead. Mike’s eyes slowly opened at that exact moment and Johnny found himself looking down into pools of sapphire. Mike smiled up into Johnny’s face. He felt safe and loved. He also felt hungry and in need of a nature call.

“Hey there love. Missed ya lying here with me. Man, I gotta pee real bad. Be right back.”

“Ok, but why don’t we meet in the kitchen. I know I’m starved and you must be too since we missed breakfast.”

“Fine, be right there,” Mike said as he stood up. He was a bit unsteady and hoped Johnny didn’t notice.

Mike took care of business and joined Johnny who was bent over getting a pan from under a cabinet. Mike was never one to miss an opportunity and immediately went to Johnny and caressed his butt as it was sticking up. Johnny nearly whacked his head as it came up sharply on the cabinet frame.

“Jeez, babe watch it! I’m a sucker for those magic fingers of yours,” laughed Johnny.

“Sorry, love. I couldn’t resist. Especially the way you looked when you came out in those jeans in front of Lt. Crockett,” quipped Mike.

“Oh look who’s talking, ‘Mr. Check Out My Thighs’ Stoker.”

“What? You said to hurry and put something on. These cutoffs were the first thing l laid my hands on.”

“Heh, if I wasn’t starving to death, Mikey, I’d be laying **_my_** hands on ‘em too!” Johnny volleyed.

Johnny and Mike continued to banter happily while putting breakfast together. They sat in the breakfast nook and Johnny reiterated what Crockett had told him about Hiram Floydd. Mike was clearly upset by this even though Johnny told him that Crockett’s men had Floydd under surveillance. Johnny figured it was time for a subject change so he told him about Roy’s visit in the morning and then the cookout with the gang. This perked Mike up as they started preparing a shopping list for the get together. Mike also told Johnny he could go out to the barn or somewhere if Johnny wanted to talk with Roy alone. Johnny said that he would just as soon Mike stay right here and eat breakfast and talk all together. He knew that Roy was okay with the guy/guy thing already and they just needed to all be comfortable with each other.

For the rest of the day, Johnny and Mike just hung out at the ranch, took care of the horses and did a lot of nothing. Johnny insisted that Mike continue to rest, no exceptions. Mike’s unsteadiness had pretty much worn off and he was feeling good all over. Johnny said if Mike felt good in the morning that they could shower together. Johnny grinned at this thought and said that it was a deal.

~~ E! ~~

Still wrapped up in Mike’s LACoFD t-shirt, huge, demented eyes stared at the pictures all over the bureau and wall.

“Soon Stoker. Very soon indeed . . .”

 

  


 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Fire & Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for your support. This chapter contains very mature content. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Mike woke up around 5:00 am. He found himself deliciously wrapped up in Johnny’s arms. He wanted Johnny to make good on his promise from yesterday. He untangled himself and went into the bathroom. Mike relieved himself, washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Next he went about setting out two large, fluffy towels for after their shower. Then headed back to their bed.

Johnny had begun to stir a bit as Mike got back into bed. He wrapped his arms around Johnny’s torso and started planting little kisses all along the back of his neck. “Umm, that feels sooo good, Mikey. Babe please don’t stop.”

“Ain’t gonna stop, not ever. Now get that gorgeous ass of yours up and into the bathroom. You promised me a shower for two and we don’t have a lot of time before Roy gets here.”

“Yeah ok, Stoker. Man you sure do get bossy,” Johnny said with a chuckle. He then rolled out of bed and told Mike to give him a minute for his morning business and then he’d turn the water on in the shower stall.

Mike waited until he heard the shower turn on and then went into the bathroom to join his lover. He stripped down and opened the shower door and the steam enveloped him like a warm blanket. Standing in the midst of the spray was the most beautiful human being Mike had ever seen and his body automatically responded to the sight.

Johnny reached out for Mike and wrapped his arms around him. They locked lips and both gave permission for tongues to enter each other’s mouths. Johnny had a bar of soap in his hand and he rubbed it all over Mike’s back while continuing to kiss him. Their grip tightened on each other and they could feel each other’s cocks growing bigger. Shafts were pressed against each other, rock hard and pulsating.

Johnny spun Mike around and pushed him against the shower wall. He rubbed his throbbing organ down Mike’s crack and used his other hand to rim Mike’s hole. With his hands slick with soap, his fingers slipped easily into Mike’s waiting entrance. Johnny made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust and it was driving Mike crazy.

“Oh my God, Johnny. Do me, do me right now babe!” Johnny knew Mike was ready when he pushed back into him. Mike’s front was pushed into the shower wall and Johnny grabbed onto his own rock hard cock. He then plunged it deep into Mike and started a slow rhythmic rock in and out. Johnny continued to go deeper and deeper down into Mike’s very soul. Mike couldn’t help but think how much he loved this man. Johnny was his él yaŋkÁ – his home.

At the same instance, Johnny was thinking exactly the same thing. Mike Stoker was his home. He never really had one before Mike came into his life, his ranch, and his bed. He actually started to tear up as his body began to move of its own volition and began thrusting harder and harder. Mike was pushing back as fast as Johnny was pushing forward. The two were in perfect harmony with each other.

“Oh, Mikey, babe I’m gonna cum, I’m so close.”

“Me too love, fuck me harder, babe. Come on harder, faster.”

“Mikey, I’m gnaaaah uhhhnn.” Johnny shot his thick, white cream deep into Mike’s bowels which immediately made Mike cum without even touching his cock. Johnny leaned against Mike’s back and Mike remained squished up against the wall. Both were panting frantically and they took several minutes to come back down.

Johnny shut the water off and peeled Mike off of the wall. Mike grabbed the towels and wrapped Johnny up in one and himself in the other and the two helped each other out of the stall and into the bedroom. They were kissing and groping each other the whole way back to the bed. They laid down facing each other and let their hands roam anywhere and everywhere.

Mike started playing with Johnny’s ass and rubbing his hand down into Johnny’s crack. This movement caused Johnny to moan with pleasure. Mike then pushed Johnny onto his back and started sucking on his right nipple while fondling Johnny’s other nipple at the same time. Johnny was lolling his head back and forth and his cock was filling up rapidly. The more excited Johnny got the more turned on Mike got and his cock was becoming hard all over again. Johnny took Mike’s fingers in his mouth and twirled his tongue around them a few times and then let them fall from his mouth. Mike then took those wet fingers and placed them in Johnny’s hole, one at a time. He swirled them and scissored them around until Johnny was ready to take all of him.

Johnny was straddling Mike with his knees far apart to give Mike the best access to him. Now that he was ready, Johnny brought his knees in next to Mike’s hips, lined his hole up with Mike’s pulsating member and dropped himself down in one swift movement. This caused both men to yell out in ecstasy. Mike bent his knees up and Johnny bent over some to gain the most contact and they began a love dance. They were totally in concert with each other and their bodies took over and moved on their own accord. Johnny could feel Mike tightening inside of him and his own cock was becoming rock hard all over again. Mike started stroking Johnny’s thick piece of meat and swirling his fingers through the pre-cum. He then bent forward enough to take Johnny in his mouth and sucked him for all he was worth. Mike lapped at him to gather all of his juices that trickled out.

Suddenly Mike was cumming into Johnny’s ass and Johnny was exploding into Mike’s mouth. They kept fucking each other until they were exhausted and collapsed in each other’s arms. Johnny and Mike fell asleep and woke up just before 7:00 am. They knew that they had to get up and take showers, separately this time, and get dressed because Roy would be there in a little over an hour.

~~ E! ~~

Roy was running a few minutes ahead of schedule because B shifts paramedics had both shown up early. He decided to go right to Johnny’s ranch anyway. It wasn’t until after he’d gotten there and rang the doorbell that it dawned on him that he could be interrupting something, but figured that it was too late then. So Roy was extremely relieved when Johnny answered the door, fully clothed, almost immediately.

“Hey Roy, glad you could make it, it’s really good to see ya.”

“It’s great seeing you too Johnny.” Roy was about to comment on whether or not Johnny was ok because his face was a bit flushed when Johnny ushered him into the house and brought him out to the breakfast nook. Roy could smell the tantalizing scent of fresh brewed coffee. Roy didn’t care who had made it, both Mike and Johnny made excellent coffee.

Mike was standing over a huge frying pan cooking bacon. When he turned to greet Roy, the strawberry blond man suddenly saw the same flushed face in Mike that he had seen in Johnny and was glad he had kept his mouth shut.

“Hey, Roy. How’re doin’? Glad you could join us this morning. How’s an old fashioned breakfast hit ya? We got bacon, eggs, home fries, corned beef hash, English muffins, juice and coffee,” Mike said as he shook Roy’s hand.

“Jeez, that’s quite the spread! Yeah, Mike it all sounds fantastic!” Roy said sincerely.

“Yeah Roy. All of it except that glass pitcher with the purply colored liquid.” said Johnny with a sour look on his face. While he was saying this to Roy, Mike was giving Johnny his own sour look and rolled his eyes at him. “Oh, can it Gage! It’s not _that_ bad.”

Roy’s curiosity was peaked and he asked about the pitcher. Johnny told him it was a foul smelling and tasting concoction that only Stoker would drink!   Mike said it was a combination of different juices that he blended together. He had been turned on to it at the yoga studio, had asked Sherry Polinow what was in it and had been making it himself ever since. He offered Roy a glassful. Roy took one sniff of the pitcher and couldn’t help the unpleasant look on his face. This made Johnny laugh out loud and Mike scowl. “Sorry, Mike. Guess it’s just not my cup of tea,” said Roy.

“S’ok Roy. Most people don’t like it, more for me!!” quipped Mike.

The three of them made small talk while making the breakfast. When finished, Johnny and Mike both served all the food and they sat down in the breakfast nook to eat. Roy had spent the last few minutes really studying Johnny and Mike and discerned by their mannerisms that they were definitely more than friends. He smirked to himself to think that his “confirmed bachelor” of a partner had finally been bitten by the love bug, even if it was with the station’s engineer. That part of the scenario Roy was having a bit of trouble with, just because he wasn’t sure that as a couple, Johnny and Mike should be working out of the same station and on the same shift. But on the other hand he understood perfectly why their relationship HAD to remain a secret. They could be tarred, feathered, and burned at the stake for being gay in the fire service.

“So … “All three men said at the same time. They glanced at each other and laughed nervously. Mike then said, “Hey we’re all adults and we should be able to discuss this situation as such, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right Mike, but this is really personal and I don’t know if I can discuss it with even Roy.”

“Johnny, I don’t have a problem with you and Mike being a couple. I DO have reservations over you two working together but that’s a different story. As far as the guy/guy thing goes, you got no problem with me. Does that make this easier for you?”

“Yeah, actually it does Roy. I know you said at the hospital that you wouldn’t say anything but for all I knew you coulda changed ya mind, ya know?”

“I think it’s just because both Johnny and I have worked really hard in keeping under the radar so that no one knows that we’re gay and bi-sexual that it’s kinda like running around naked with you knowing our secrets, Roy. Does that make sense?”

“Yes I get that part, Mike. And Johnny, I just feel so badly about it all. You honestly could have told me and I would have really understood. But I totally get why you felt you couldn’t confide in me.”

Johnny chimed, “Yeah Roy. I never went out with guys here in LA. I would always go off to Santa Barbara or some other place but that didn’t happen too often cuz I was always afraid of being outed. Thanks for understanding Roy.”

“What about you Mike? You aren’t interested in women at all right?”

“That’s right Roy. I am gay, strictly guys for me.”

“So have you been dating in and around LA?”

“Ah.. to some extent, yes. But I was never with anyone even remotely connected to the fire department and so very little chance of anyone I work with finding out about me.”

“So if it’s not too personal, can you guys tell me how the two of you ah.. happened?”

Mike took the lead on this one, “I’ve had a thing for Johnny here since the day he walked into Station 51. That day that I got shot, I didn’t think I was going to make it and I wanted to share with him how I felt before I died.”

“Yeah and I felt the same way that he did so I told him my feelings as well and that was that.”

“I have to tell ya, that the love you two have for each other really shines through. But you would basically have to be looking for it to see it. In other words, I can’t see anyone at the station picking up on the fact that you two are a couple. You both just look incredibly happy! Just be careful in how you touch and look at each other cuz right now you’re both looking like you’re ready to devour one another,” Roy said playfully.

“Thanks for the advice Roy. Maybe you could be our eyes at the station. If you think Mike and I are getting too friendly, give us a look or a shove or sumpthin’,” Johnny said as his face flushed with Roy’s last comment reminding him of what he and Mike had been doing that morning.

“Oh and the other thing I wanted to talk to you about is that Lt. Crockett was here yesterday to tell me that the investigation is through and I have been exonerated. He was going to be sending the report to HQ and a copy to Captain Stanley. So I may be back real soon! That’s why I needed to talk to Cap yesterday and to invite everyone to a big cook-out here at the ranch. Hope you, Joanne, and the kids can make it Roy. We’ll let you know an exact date when I find out my back to work date.”

“Sounds great, Johnny. Yeah, I think it’d be terrific to all get together before your first shift back.”

“Yeah, that’s what we’re thinking,” Johnny said gesturing between himself and Mike.

“Yup, we’ve even started on the shopping list for the food, plus Marco’s mom wants to bring something,” interjected Mike.

“Sounds fine! and I’m sure that Jo’s gonna want to bring something as well.”

“Ok, well I guess we’ll just start making a list of what everyone wants to bring and take it from there. Cuz if Mrs. Lopez and Jo are bringing somethin’ than you know that Mrs. Stanley will want to as well,” said Johnny.

“That’s a good idea, Johnny. When Jo gets home later today I’ll ask her what she wants to bring.”

“Oh yeah, you said she went on Chris’ field trip, where did they go?”

“To Marine Land, bet they’re having a ball. It’s such a beautiful day.”

“Oh wow, I haven’t been there in years. Johnny, we should go there together sometime,” said Mike.

“Yeah, babe that’d be real fun, oh and Disneyland too!”

Roy was really happy with the way Johnny and Mike talked so easily and freely with each other and in front of him. He felt that they really were a couple in love. They were standing closer together than “friends” would be and there was a lot of little touches on the hands, legs, knees, face. Just as with any couple in an intimate relationship. As he was mulling these thoughts around, he missed Johnny’s question.

“Well Roy?” “Huh?, well what Johnny?”

“I asked you how is your new partner working out?”

“Oh Joey? He’s okay but he’s no John Gage.”

“Well Roy, there is only ONE John Gage,” replied Mike.

Johnny laughed and said, “Yeah well that may be true, but I think you’re a bit biased there, Mikey.”

“I suppose I am, but it’s still a fact.”

“You two go back and forth just like Joanne and I. You act like an old married couple already!” mused Roy.

“Ok, ok Roy! So this Joey guy, is he gonna work out alright, as a paramedic I mean.”

“Thomson, Joey Thomson. Yeah I think he’s gonna do okay. Right now I think that he thinks he has to be you, Johnny and that’s a lot of pressure, even though I keep telling him that it takes time.”

“Where do ya think they’ll send him when I come back?”

“Don’t know for sure. I’ve heard rumors about 10’s and 127’s.”

“127’s? Man, that’s Andy and Mark’s station. Which one is leaving?” Johnny queried.

“Haven’t heard officially but it’s been rumored around that Mark Webb made engineer last month. If it’s true, maybe a station just opened up for him,” stated Roy.

The three friends continued to talk shop for the next hour or so. They managed to eat every bit of the breakfast that Johnny and Mike made. After a third cup of coffee Roy said that he needed to get going. He had a few chores around the house that he wanted to get to before Joanne and the kids got home. Roy thanked Johnny and Mike again for breakfast and said he was looking forward to the cook out and Johnny’s return. He said his final goodbyes and off he went.

As Johnny stood there in the doorway watching Roy drive off, he couldn’t help but get an eerie feeling, a feeling that there were piercing eyes boring into his very soul. Johnny got goosebumps and shivered despite the hot sun beating down on his body. He quickly went back inside his house and locked the door.

When Johnny reached the kitchen he saw that Mike had already cleaned up most of their mess and was just closing the dishwasher. Johnny padded over to Mike and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey love. Roy get off okay?”

“Oh yeah. I wish we could tell the rest of the guys but it does help that Roy knows about us,” Johnny stated.

“Yes you’re right about that one. I thought I’d feel I don’t know, exposed I guess is the right word, but I just feel comforted knowing that he knows.”

Mike had spun around so that he was facing Johnny and started licking and nipping from Johnny’s earlobe down to his collarbone. This caused a momentary dizziness for Mike, but he was too involved to pay any attention to it. “Ahhh, babe that feels so good, I love when you do that. Ohh man, I’m getting so hard, Mikey.”

Johnny started using his hands all over Mike’s back and up inside of his shirt and then down his bare legs. This action was sending Mike into orbit as well. Their mouths came together, lips parted and tongues explored. As they heated up, they could feel each other’s hardness through their clothes. They began moving in tandem towards the bedroom.

Getting to the bedroom, hands, mouths, and legs were intertwined and moved as one. Johnny pushed Mike so that the back of his knees were up against the edge of the bed and then he pushed Mike down on the bed. Johnny then straddled Mike as Mike’s hands came up to grab Johnny’s face.

They were in the throes of a very passionate kiss when they had to separate to catch their breath. As Mike looked up at Johnny, his eyes suddenly became huge and he had a look of horror on his face. Johnny was looking down at Mike in total confusion. Before he could say anything, Mike screamed, “JOHNNY!” Before Johnny could react to Mike he felt an explosive pain on the back of his head and everything went black.

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 


	6. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> * WARNING* This chapter deals with rape and is pretty intense. Also, my use of the character of Pete Malloy from Adam-12 was pure coincidence. Martin Milner passed away the day after I wrote this chapter. So glad I decided to write Pete and Jim into my chapter.

 

Johnny began to drift upwards from a sea of blackness. Under his eyelids he was starting to see more gray than black. He could hear voices that sounded like they were miles away. The closer to the light he rose, the worse his head throbbed and the more the gray began to turn red. He definitely heard talking and activity going on around him but his head hurt too much to open his eyes to see who was there.

He was just starting to float back to that black sea when suddenly it felt to Johnny like someone was jabbing the Jaws of Life into his chest. He moaned and swatted at the intrusion to stop it. He was certain now that he heard voices. One voice in particular was quite tenacious and kept calling out Johnny’s name. _“Geez, I wish that’d guy would shut up and let me sleep,”_ thought Johnny.

 

The longer that voice called out to him, the closer Johnny got to latching onto the light to the point where his eyes began to flutter. However, Johnny was strangely conflicted. His head protested the infinitesimal eye movement, but his brain registered an extreme sense of urgency. Somewhere in his muddled thoughts, Johnny’s inner voice was screaming at him to wake up. There was something terribly wrong but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was.

“Johnny? Can you hear me?” Roy quietly asked. He was beside himself with worry for his best friend as he relived the whole horrible experience.

Roy had left his small notebook at the ranch which contained phone numbers that he was going to need over the next couple of days. Although it meant another half hour trip because he only realized he forgot it as he was turning into his own driveway, Roy had to go back and get it. He backed out and headed to Johnny and Mike’s place. Both vehicles were there so he knew they were home. He rang the doorbell several times to no avail. He tried the door and it was unlocked so he walked in and headed for the kitchen. Roy felt an eeriness about the house. Something was wrong, but he didn’t know what. He saw the pitcher of Mike’s juice sitting on the counter and there on the table in the breakfast nook was his notebook. Roy grabbed his book and stuck it into his front shirt pocket. He decided to look around a bit before leaving, that feeling of uneasiness becoming stronger.

As he got to Johnny’s bedroom door he called out loudly,”Johnny? Mike? Hey, you guys in there? It’s just me.” There was no answer and it was quiet, too quiet Roy thought to himself. He gingerly opened the bedroom door and his knees buckled. There crumpled on the floor in a puddle of blood was his best friend, “ **JOHNNY!** ” cried Roy.

A cursory glance around the room and he was sure Johnny was alone, Mike was not in the room. With shaking fingers, Roy reached down to make sure that Johnny was in fact alive. His pulse was very weak, but there. “Thank God,” Roy said out loud. He jumped to the phone and called dispatch demanding a squad and the police to Johnny’s address. Then he ran out to the hall closet where Johnny always kept his medical pack and fished around in it for the bp cuff and stethoscope as he was hurrying back to the bedroom. He threw the items and the pack over by Johnny and went to the bathroom to get towels to try and stem the bleeding on Johnny’s head. He fairly flew back to Johnny’s side, dropped down and placed the towels around the back of Johnny’s head. Roy was extremely careful not to move Johnny’s head and neck and cause further damage.

_“Where the hell is that squad?”_ Roy screamed inside of his own head. It’d seemed hours since he called them when, in fact, it had been about ninety seconds. Finally, Roy heard the familiar shrill of the squad’s siren coming ever closer.

Roy jumped up, took one look down at Johnny’s prone body and ran to the front door. Squad 45’s paramedics, Eddie York and Zach Davis were standing there with all of their equipment. Behind them was another very familiar face, that of Officer Vince Howard. Roy ushered everyone in and led the way to Johnny. Roy watched as Eddie and Zach spread out all of the equipment and Roy felt like he was having an out of body experience. He was watching it all happen, but it was as if it was happening to someone else. Plus seeing it all laid out around an unconscious Johnny was making Roy physically ill. He finally snapped out of it and gave the dark haired, blue eyed handsome face of Zach Davis Johnny’s vitals. Zach gave Roy a shy smile and thanked him for the info. Roy knew that Zach would be nervous because he was a newbie with only two months on the job and Roy knew it couldn’t be easy for him.

“Rampart Base this is Squad 45, how do you read?” Eddie practically shouted into the bio-phone.

_“Squad 45, this is Rampart Base, we read you loud and clear,”_ came the calming sound of Dr. Early’s voice.

“Rampart we have a 25 year old paramedic with a severe wound at the back of the head. He is currently unconscious but responded slightly to a sternum rub. The wound was bleeding profusely and we have applied pressure to stem the flow of blood. He doesn’t seem to have any other injuries. Stand by for vitals, Rampart.”

_“10-4, 45. Eddie, do you know what Johnny was hit with?”_ Early asked directly.

“That’s a negative Rampart. Although suspect large, blunt object.” answered Eddie. He then relayed all of the vitals that Roy had given them when they first walked through the door. Vince pulled Roy aside once the paramedics had all of Roy’s info. He proceeded to ask Roy questions about what had gone on here. Roy could barely think beyond Johnny lying there on the floor and was absolutely no help to Vince. After watching the scene in general and Roy in particular, Vince decided to call Hank Stanley at home and let him know what was happening with part of his crew. Plus the fact that he and his men had combed the ranch inside and out and there was no sign of Mike Stoker, even though his truck was sitting right there in the driveway. After musing this all over, Vince tuned back into what was going on with Gage then quietly stepped out of the room to find the phone and call the captain and his friend.

_“Hello, Stanley residence,”_ came the baritone voice of Hank Stanley.

“Hi Hank, this is Vince Howard, how’re doing?”

_“Well, I’m not sure, Vince. Why don’t you tell me,”_ Hank said cautiously.

“I’m here at John Gage’s ranch, Hank. It seems someone hit John on the back of the head. Roy DeSoto found him lying on the bedroom floor. The paramedics are here now and they’re getting ready to take him to Rampart.”

_“Oh, geez, Vince. How bad is he? How’s Stoker doing, was he hurt too?”_

“Um, no. Well we don’t know about Stoker, Hank. He’s not here and we haven’t been able to find him anywhere on the property. His truck is in the driveway, so we’re a little stumped.”

_“Do you think whoever hit John grabbed Mike? What about that Floydd guy? Didn’t Crockett say that he’d been talking revenge for his brother’s death? And that he’d been seen out near John’s ranch?”_

While they were talking, Vince could hear the conversation from the bedroom and he also heard the sirens of the ambulance coming down the lane.

_“45, proceed with extreme caution. Put him on a backboard and c-collar. Start an IV D5W and get him in here! Has the ambulance arrived yet?”_ asked Early.

“10-4, Rampart. IV D5W backboard and c-collar. Affirmative on that ambulance, just arriving now.”

“Look Hank, I don’t think there’s any reason for you to come out here. Why don’t you meet us at the hospital? I really think that DeSoto is going to need you there, he’s pretty shook up. When I hang up with you I’m gonna contact Lt. Crockett and let him know what’s happened. I’m sure he’ll want his team to start investigating.”

_“Sounds like a plan, Vince. And, hey, thanks for calling. I really appreciate it. Let Roy know that I’m on my way to Rampart,”_ Hank said as his eyebrows knitted together.

“Will do Hank and no thanks necessary,” countered Vince.

Just as Eddie was hanging up the bio-phone, Roy watched as Johnny’s eyes fluttered open for a second or two but then he was out again. Zach and Eddie carefully placed the c-collar around Johnny’s neck and then gently log rolled him onto the backboard. He was placed on the gurney and rolled out into the ambulance. As they got the gurney loaded, Johnny opened his eyes and Roy noticed right away.

“Johnny! Can you hear me?” pleaded Roy.

“Roy? Roy, wha’ happen?” slurred Johnny.

“Johnny you got hit on the head. Do you remember _anything_ that happened?”

“Oh, man. I know my head is pounding and everything is real fuzzy,” Johnny complained. He tried moving around and realized he was strapped to the backboard and became very agitated. “Uh, Roy? Where’s Mike?” Johnny’s eyes darted wildly in his available vision distance, which wasn’t very far. Roy wanted to calm Johnny down, but Eddie wanted to get him to Rampart as quickly as possible. So Eddie told Roy to get to his own vehicle and he would keep Johnny distracted until arriving at the hospital. It would have been a great plan, but was not necessary as Johnny passed out as soon as the doors were closed on the ambulance. Everyone packed up and headed off to the awaiting medical personnel.

 

~~ E! ~~

Mike slowly came back to consciousness and tried to open his eyes to no avail. Something was obstructing his brain’s orders and then he realized that he was blindfolded. There was also something stuffed in his mouth and tied tightly around his face so that he couldn’t call out. As he continued to take inventory on his person, he felt a heavy weight around his wrists. His arms were stretched taut over his head, handcuffed separately and then threaded through a metal chain and attached somewhere out of his reach. His legs were pushed far apart and cuffed separately as well. They were also stretched and bound out of his reach.

As Mike twisted around trying to figure it all out, he discovered that he was dressed only in his boxers and lying on a hard, cold surface with a very rough piece of material underneath him. This material, that felt like burlap was scratching the hell out of his entire backside. Stoker felt like he was trussed up and laid out like a Thanksgiving turkey! Plus his head hurt so badly, Mike wondered if he’d been hit like Johnny or drug… “ _Oh God, Johnny!!! What happened to Johnny?”_ Mike shouted in his own head.

The bony fingers of dread were spreading throughout his entire being. Mike suddenly heard a noise from across the room.

_“That was a door squeaking. I hear footsteps, getting louder, coming closer! Not heavy, this is a small person, or someone light on their feet.”_ Mike was musing to himself and getting more and more panicky.

_“I can feel someone standing over me; someone is staring down at me. Oh no, I can feel the acid coming up from my stomach, oh God, I’ll choke to death, it’s got nowhere to go! Please, oh please stomach stay down where you belong. Who the fuck is this person? What do they want with me? Or us, is Johnny here too? I feel cold, thin fingers on my ankle bone that are now moving up my foot and caressing my leg up to my knee. Is this LeVox’s brother? Oh what was his name? Oh yeah, Floydd, Hiram Floydd. But it doesn’t feel like a man’s hand it feels smaller and softer like a wom. . . OH MY GOD! OH NO, IT CAN’T BE, CAN IT?”_ screamed the voice in Mike’s head as he came to the conclusion over who was holding him.

 

~~ E! ~~

Back at Rampart, Johnny was going beserk. All he could think of was Mike and what had happened to him. Dr. Early was fairly certain that Johnny had a severe concussion using Johnny’s symptoms as his measurement. Asking questions and using his observation skills, Joe was able to ascertain that Johnny had blurred vision, dizziness, nausea, headache, and slurred speech. Early had sent him for X-rays and the next step was to do a lumbar puncture to rule out a skull fracture. Drs. Brackett and Early discussed the best procedure and then went to Johnny. They found Roy in the exam room with him. Johnny faded in and out of consciousness except for an occasional question to Roy asking for an update on the whereabouts of Mike Stoker.

“Roy, plsh tell me, where iz e?” slurred Johnny.

“Honestly, Johnny. I don’t have any more info then what I’ve told you. Lt. Crockett and his team are combing the ranch looking for any clue,” volleyed Roy.

The doctors came into the room and told Johnny that he would be taken up to the ICU very shortly. Johnny started to argue. He didn’t want to go anywhere until Mike had been found.

“Johnny, you can still be waiting for Mike. It doesn’t matter where you are.”

“I’spoz zo. Oh k, Oy I do wit,” said Johnny through his haze. Roy was very grateful that Johnny consented. His speech was getting really bad and Roy was becoming more and more alarmed with each passing second.

“Johnny, I’ll be right up as soon as you are settled,” said Roy.

“And so will we!” exclaimed three familiar voices. Roy looked up from Johnny and there stood Captain Stanley, Chet, and Marco.

“Hey guys, it’s terrific to see you all,” Roy said quietly. All the guys gave John a pat on the arm before he was taken away. Dr. Early told them that they might as well go home, no one but Roy would be allowed to see him. Maybe tomorrow. Of course he didn’t expect them to actually leave the hospital.

After Johnny was wheeled away, Chet asked Roy, “Hey what’s this we’re hearing about Stoker? Did someone really abduct him?”

“We don’t know anything yet, Chet. Yes, Mike seems to be missing. Lt. Crockett and his entire team are out at the ranch doing a thorough search.” Something had been nagging at Roy and as he spoke with his crewmates it donned on him what it was. He excused himself and went to the payphone to call Johnny’s place.

Ron Crockett answered the phone and Roy mentioned to him about the pitcher of juice sitting out on the counter in the kitchen. He told the Lt. how Mike was the only one to drink that particular juice and when he had left, it had been put back in the fridge, but upon returning for his notebook, the pitcher was back out on the counter. Crockett said they would be analyzing the contents shortly and he would keep Roy in the loop as to what they discovered. He then gave Ron an update on Johnny’s condition.

The remaining members of Station 51’s A shift gathered in the ICU waiting area lending moral support to their shift mate while praying for the safe return of the other member of the crew. And speaking of Stoker…

~~ E! ~~

Mike’s mind was in total overload wondering if his presumptions were anywhere near plausible. The presence was still right there leaning over him and becoming more intense. It was becoming more apparent that it was a woman that was in the room with Mike.

He had heard of involuntary erections, but was in absolute shock when his body began to respond to this woman’s touch. Mike had assumed that because he was gay and in a committed relationship, that he would be immune to such advances. Stoker was mortified to find out he was in fact, not immune. He felt feathery soft fingers stroking up and down his lightly furred chest. The movements were so sensuous that Mike began to feel his cock twitch and his hips started to move with the rhythm of the hand movements. The hands became bolder and heavy breathing could be heard in the silence of the room.

Soft moaning was also heard as the hands and fingers shifted lower to trace over Mike’s hipbones. By this time, Mike was feeling totally ashamed of the lost control by his own body. He honestly felt that he was betraying Johnny. Inside of his head, he continued to scream NO!!! but no one could hear him. The gag was finally being removed from his mouth and as soon as it was gone Mike started screaming.

“Please, STOP THIS!! I’m not interested in you, Please, I’m gay! Please, please let me GO!! Why, WHY are you doing this to me?” Mike pleaded.

“I have wanted you for a very long time, Mr. Stoker. I am finally going to get what I want!!” came a very sultry voice.

“I am so sorry. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings, Sherry. But I’m just not interested in you,” said Mike, taking a chance.

“So you figured me out, huh?” purred Sherry.

“What did you hit Johnny with back in the bedroom? Is he okay?” Mike inquired fearful for Johnny.

“I can’t believe that after I went to all of this trouble just for you, that you’d have the audacity to bring up that interloper,” Sherry said through gritted teeth. Even though Mike couldn’t see her, he could hear the ungodly malice in her voice and it sent shivers down his spine.

“That, that slut just wants to get into your pants, my sweet. He doesn’t care about you like I do. He doesn’t love you like I do,” Sherry said with her voice sounding like it was dripping honey.

Mike didn’t say a word. He kept thinking if he kept quiet she might just calm down. Unfortunately, it was having just the opposite effect. Sherry Polinow was becoming more agitated as the minutes ticked by. Mike was racking his brain trying to think of the right things to say to get her to let him go, alive. He thought if he could see he’d have a better advantage.

“You know, Sherry it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you. I remember you had stunning green eyes. Won’t you take the blindfold off of me so that I could look into those pools of emerald of yours?” coaxed Mike.

“You must think I just fell off the turnip truck, Stoker! I know that you’re not interested in me but I also know that you are gonna do exactly as I want you to do,” said Sherry emphatically. She then leaned down so that her breasts were on top of his chest and he realized that she was in fact naked. Sherry knew just what buttons to press to get Mike all heated up. She languidly oozed herself all over Mike’s body as if she were liquid gold. Sherry used her tongue and lips to expertly kiss, nip, and nuzzle him. Mike began to squirm and the more he said NO, the more forceful she became with his body. She acted like Mike was the ride at Magic Mountain and she had an E-ticket giving her permission to ride all day.

“Oh Mikey, ya get me so hot, can’t keep my hands off you,” purred Sherry softly into Mike’s ear. She rocked her naked body up and down along Mike’s cold, unclothed body until his cock became rock hard. She took her left breast and forced the nipple into his mouth. Mike felt the bile rise up in his throat and he had to turn his head sideways and vomit.

Sherry kept whispering in his ear words that kept his cock hard and his resolve crumble. He knew in his head that this wasn’t his fault and as Sherry lifted her body down on top of his cock and entered him, tears flowed down Mike’s cheeks as in his heart he felt dirty, ashamed and powerless as this sick, twisted woman raped him!

_“Yes, I am being raped! My body is totally betraying me_ _._ _I am completely horrified and confused, I need Johnny, oh God, Johnny. I need you so much,”_ Mike cried to himself. Sherry expertly rode Mike as if he were a prized Brahma bull! She bent down to Mike’s face and forced her right nipple into his mouth. Sherry then instructed him to suck on it. Mike wanted to bite off her offensive tit, but he just couldn’t make himself do it. Her hands roamed slowly all over his body and she moaned louder and louder with each downward thrust on his dick.

Then came the ultimate humiliation: Mike ejaculated. Sherry also climaxed. She screamed as she came and then stretched out on top of him. Mike felt the vomit creeping up into his throat again and tried to roll sideways. Mike felt that his body had been totally disloyal to Johnny and to himself. How could he ever face his love again? A part of him wanted Sherry to finish him off right then and there because Mike really had no idea how he was going to live with this horror.

 

~~ E! ~~

An hour after Johnny’s gurney was wheeled into ICU, he began to wake up. Roy was sitting next to his bed and saw him struggling. He reached over and pushed the call button. When a nurse came into the cubicle, Roy told her that Johnny seemed to be waking up. Nurse Beal said that she would go page Dr. Early. Roy stayed right by Johnny’s side and held his hand. He spoke softly to him. “Hey partner, can you hear me? Open your eyes, Johnny. Let everyone know that you’re doin’ alright,” coaxed Roy.

Johnny’s eyes fluttered but didn’t quite open. Roy wasn’t sure just what to do. At that moment, he looked up right into Dr. Early’s face who had just walked into the ICU cubicle. “Roy, how are you doing?”

“Ok, Doc. How’s he doing?” Roy said, motioning his head towards Gage.

“Oh I think with plenty of rest, he’s going to be just fine,” Early said with a smile.

The doc then went outside of the cubicle and ran right into Captain Stanley.

“Have you gotten any word on Mike Stoker?”

“No, Doc and it’s frustrating as all hell!” exclaimed Cap. “We were waiting to hear about John before checking with Crockett. Plus we figured if there was news, he would have called already.”

“Yeah, but Cap, I think we need to call the ranch now,” quipped Chet. There was a round of head noddings and Roy was elected to actually make the call.

“ _Gage residence, Lt. Ron Crockett speaking.”_ Came the deep sound of the police detective’s voice.

“Hello, Lt. Roy DeSoto here. Wanted you to know that Johnny is doing quite well. Have you any leads on Mike?”

_“Hey Roy! That’s fantastic news!! We do have a few leads. Also, that pitcher of juice? It was loaded with an extremely potent sleeping aide. So the intent was to knock him out, not kill him.”_ Ron explained.

“Well, that’s good news. I mean at least to know that Mike is more than likely very much alive!”

_“Gonna get going. Will call the minute I know anything, I promise Roy!”_ Crockett said as he hung up.

Roy reiterated the conversation to everyone. Hearts were very heavy that there was no news about Stoker, but tempered with the wonderful news about Johnny! Dr. Early had said that Roy could see Johnny for a minute after he’d been settled in the ICU. A half hour later Dixie came to get Roy to bring him to see Johnny.

Roy quietly sauntered over to Johnny’s bedside. He took in Johnny’s haggard appearance. He was so pale, he was practically translucent. Roy took Johnny’s right hand and gently placed it between his own two hands. Johnny’s hand was as cold as ice. Roy began speaking from the minute he sat down.

“Hey there partner. It’s me, Roy. Can you hear me Johnny? Time for you to stop goofing off and wake up again!” Roy chose his words carefully, hoping something would click. Suddenly Johnny’s eyelids started to flutter and then just popped open! Roy’s face loomed right over Johnny’s so he would know that Roy was right there. Johnny smiled with his eyes at Roy and then they darted around the room as if he were searching for something, or someone. Next Johnny looked to Roy and then pointed to the vent.

“Sorry Johnny, Dr. Early wants it left in for at least 12 hours,” Roy sympathized. John rolled his eyes at him and then once again, scanned the room. Johnny’s eyes were sad and Roy was fairly certain Johnny was looking around for Mike. Roy didn’t want to lie to Johnny, but he also didn’t want him upset. After all Gage _did_ just wake up from a major concussion. Roy looked up as the curtain to Johnny’s ICU cubicle opened revealing Dr. Early. Behind the good doctor, Roy got a glimpse of Lt. Crockett standing out in the hallway. Roy motioned to Dr. Early that Johnny had just opened his eyes and he pointed out the doorway. Joe understood that Roy needed to go talk to the Lt. so he took over by examining Johnny. Roy ducked out and caught up to Lt. Crockett. The two men shook hands and Ron dove right in.

“Roy, we were finally able to identify a partial print we got from that pitcher of juice. I have men casing her property now.” Crockett said mysteriously.

“Um, wait, did you say, **SHE?** ” Roy asked incredulously. Just as Crockett was about to answer, his HT sprung to life.

_“Lt. Crockett, this is Hines, do you read?”_

“10-4, Hines. Read you loud and clear. What do you have, Seth?”

_“Lt. I think you better get over here, ASAP,”_ Seth stated emphatically.

“10-4, Seth. On my way.” Crockett looked at Roy and asked if he wanted to go with him and he would explain to Roy on the way.

Roy most definitely wanted to go but needed to let Johnny and Dr. Early know he was leaving. He was very vague with Dr. Early and Johnny had dropped off to sleep again. Roy and Lt. Crockett hurried outside to Ron’s car and off they went. Crockett wanted to prepare Roy but subtlety had never been one of his strong suits so he decided to just plow right into it.

“Roy that print off of the pitcher belongs to Sherry Polinow, owner/instructor, over at **_The Inner Peace Yoga Studio.”_**

“Sherry?!?!?” Roy stammered. “But she was the one being stalked by Walter LeVox. He almost killed Mike and they thought he was going to kill Sherry as well. Now you’re saying, what? That Sherry hit Johnny and kidnapped Mike?” Roy was in shock.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying. Now you have to stay out of the way when we get there, but I thought you would want to be there.” Crockett was amused at the shocked look on Roy’s face as it all started sinking in.

~~ E! ~~

When Ron and Roy arrived at the Polinow apartment building it was controlled chaos. There were teams of local police including Vince Howard, Pete Malloy, and Jim Reed. SWAT teams were visible and awaiting orders to break down Sherry’s apartment door. They all had their guns ready and once everyone was in place, they rushed the door with their battering ram and it seemed to Roy from his vantage point out in Lt. Crockett’s car, that every law enforcement employee in the entire L.A. County were in Sherry’s tiny apartment. A few officers ran into her bedroom and froze. Crockett ran into the bedroom asking what everyone was staring at when he noticed it himself. All on top of Sherry’s bureau and behind it on the wall, were pictures. Crockett was transported back a few weeks to Walter LeVox’s bedroom. Walter had pictures of Sherry Polinow all over his walls, which was unnerving and now here Sherry is doing the same thing with pictures of Mike Stoker. Crockett noticed something dark lying on the bed and there up near the pillows was a navy blue t-shirt with the LACoFD logo on it. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Sherry or Mike.

Deep down in the bowels of the basement in Sherry’s apartment building was a furnace room. Inside that room was a door, practically hidden from plain sight. On the other side of this closed door, lay Mike Stoker, bloodied and bruised. Sherry Polinow was also sitting on the floor next to Mike with a smug look on her face. She had taken to beating Mike after he stopped “performing” for her. Mike was in a near catatonic state and had been that way for the past four hours. Ten minutes after Mike climaxed, Sherry was back on top of him again. Mike’s brain had shut down after she raped him and he was so numb he just lay there like a corpse. Sherry was getting more and more frustrated with him and was ready to end it with Mike and move on. She was pissed off that he didn’t return her “affection and love”.

In her deluded state of mind, Sherry honestly thought that she was showering Mike with love and devotion and his reaction to her was taken as a huge rejection, a slap in the face. She lashed out the only way she knew how, with violence. Sherry grabbed a piece of the heavy chain she had used to bind Mike’s handcuffs and using it as a whip, striking the first blow along his ribcage. Mike came out of his trance with the immense pain this caused and he screamed. Sherry was enthralled with his scream and did it again. Sherry then moved up to his face and caught him right across his left cheekbone. The blow split the skin and he began to bleed. She then struck him across the other cheek and hit his right eye at the same time.

Sherry felt empowered listening to Mike’s screams so she left the gag out of his mouth and left the blindfold off so that she could watch his eyes, nose, and cheeks become ugly and swollen. As she was contemplating her next move, Sherry heard rapid footsteps swirling all around her head. She realized it was a bunch of people all milling around upstairs. She quickly put her clothes on and thought about her next move. Mike started to stir and heard the commotion going on above him. He began shouting at the top of his lungs for help. Hearing the shouting plus being worried about getting caught, Sherry picked up the chain once more and hauled off and hit Mike in the face again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 


	7. Individual Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: My fingers and laptop took over this story and wrote this chapter. I didn't have a clue it would end up where it did!

 

Sherry continued to listen as more law officials swarmed above her like bees back to their hive. She had to get out of there, but how? Sherry carefully made her way out of the basement womb and looked around. She found this room down in the basement, surely she could find a way out of the building and this situation she now found herself.

Sherry found another door in the basement and opened it. She found that it led outside into the backyard of her complex. As she made her way into the fresh air, she felt the cold steel of the gun up against her head and heard the unmistakable click of it being cocked.

A very low soft voice told her to raise her hands in the air and not to move. While the gun was still trained on her, another set of hands placed Sherry’s hands behind her back and handcuffed her. Sherry was read the Miranda rights.

“Ms. Polinow, we know that you brought Mike Stoker here. Where he is right now?” inquired Officer Malloy.

“Go to hell,” hissed Sherry with blazing eyes. She was so deluded at this point that Sherry really thought the police wouldn’t be able to find Mike. Pete Malloy continued to train his police-issued revolver onto Sherry’s head during and after Jim Reed read the Miranda rights to her from the card he, just as every officer, kept on their person. People were always kidding as to why the rights were read from a card, didn’t the police know them by now? But they were all taught at the police academy to have the card out and read them word for word every time to make sure the rights of the “alleged criminal” were followed.

Officer Vince Howard had found his way into the furnace room in the basement. While searching, his flashlight caught a glimpse of a door way in the back of the room. He banged on it and heard noises coming from the other side. Vince kicked the door in, drew his gun and cautiously stepped into the room. There lying on the floor on the other side of the room was Mike Stoker and he was barely moving!

 

~~ E! ~~

 

Johnny thrashed about in his state of semi-consciousness lying in his ICU bed at Rampart. He continually moaned in his sleep and the nurses were all sure that he was going from one nightmare to another. The alarm on his vent kept going off as well because of all of the movement. Dr. Morton was inclined to put soft restraints on John, but both Dr. Early and Dixie McCall were against that idea. They knew that Johnny hated to be tied down and especially without Roy being right there, it could really scare him to wake up all tied down to the bed. Dr. Early spoke with Dr. Brackett and they decided that the lesser of two evils would be to remove the vent.

 

 

 

~~ E! ~~

 

When Vince got to Mike’s side he bent down and checked his carotid. Mike had a strong steady pulse. He immediately radioed to Lt. Crockett knowing that Roy was sitting in the Lt’s car. Vince gave Crockett his location and asked him to get Roy in there quickly for Mike. Lt. Crockett hurried out to his car and grabbed Roy and the two of them rushed in the building.

Roy bent down and spoke softly to Mike as he lie there. Vince had covered him over with an old blanket but Roy could see the damage on his face and upper torso, plus the fact that he was still handcuffed. Mike was starting to come around somewhat and was moving his head from side to side and moaning quietly. Somebody ran in with bolt cutters and they were able to uncuff Mike’s hands and feet as Roy started a cursory examination. Suddenly Mike bolted upright and began shouting.

**“NO!! NO!! DON’T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY, PLEASE!! STOP!!!!”** Mike cried and pleaded at the top of his lungs. He lashed out with his hands and feet hitting and kicking as hard as he could.

“Mike, Mike it’s okay. It’s Roy DeSoto, Mike. Please stop, you’re safe now, I promise!!!” retorted Roy.

Mike’s eyes began to focus on Roy’s face. “Roy is that really you?” Mike asked breathlessly. Once he understood it really **_WAS_** Roy, Mike stopped fighting. He was also aware that Lt. Crockett and Vince Howard were in the room as well. Mike was embarrassed to be in the state he was in, naked and bruised all over his body. Plus he was sure they could all tell what Sherry had done to him.

“It’s okay, Mike. Sherry has been caught and is on her way to the police station. Don’t worry, you’re safe now. We will need a statement from you, but for now you’ll be taken to Rampart,” related Lt. Crockett.

Mike shot a glance over to Roy for confirmation. Roy nodded at Mike and said, “Yeah, Mike. You really need to get to the hospital and then you can see Johnny,” informed Roy.

Mike’s ears perked up at the mention of Johnny’s name. “Johnny? We’re goin’ to Johnny? How is he Roy? Is he okay?” inquired Mike fearfully.

“Yeah Johnny’s ok. He has a really bad concussion and will have to stay in the hospital for a while,” Roy said and quickly followed with, “but he’s doing really well,” when he saw that Mike was starting to freak out.

“R - Roy, Sherry did things to me that I can’t, I just can’t umm… I can’t. I really can’t talk about it,” Mike pleaded, he voice barely a whisper.

Roy knew that Mike needed medical attention, but he also knew that Mike wouldn’t be cooperative about his own injuries until he saw Johnny.

 

~~ E! ~~

_Johnny was becoming harder to hold down. John was so wound up and worried about Mike that nothing would calm him down. Joe was on his way to Johnny’s ICU cubicle to remove the vent. When Early walked into John’s room, he was in the grips of another nightmare. Johnny’s head lolled side to side and moaning could be heard from_ beneath the vent. Joe shook Johnny gently to wake him up, but tried not scare him. John woke with a start, his eyes black with fear, darting about the room.

“Easy, John. I’m going to remove that vent now, ok?” inquired Dr. Early. Johnny nodded emphatically and waited impatiently for Joe to continue.

Johnny couldn’t take his eyes off of Joe’s face while he prepared to remove that vile thing from his throat.

“Ok, John. I’m ready now. I want you to cough and blow as hard as you can while I’m pulling out the vent. You know the drill,” Dr. Early said lightly.

Johnny nodded his understanding and began blowing out his breath the second he felt the vent move. The tube burned as it was yanked from his being and Johnny coughed and sputtered uncontrollably. Nurse Beal rubbed Johnny’s back and waited patiently with a cup of water for him.

“Just take small sips, now,” Nurse Beal instructed Johnny as she handed him the cup.

“Th th,” Johnny began but it turned into a series of gags and coughs.

“Shsh now. Don’t try to talk yet, John,” said Dr. Early. “Give it a few minutes, here drink some water.”

“’K Doc. I ne _*cough*cough*.”_ Johnny sputtered. He drank the water and held out the cup for a refill. The nurse filled the cup from the pitcher and handed it back to Johnny.He greedily drank the water down and cleared his throat.

“Doc, please tell me about Mike. Where is he? I know something happened to him,” Johnny rasped.

“We got a call from Roy just a little while ago. Mike has been found and he and Roy are on their way here to Rampart as we speak. You’ll be seeing them very shortly and then you’ll hopefully be able to get some rest,” informed Dr. Early.

Before Johnny could respond to him, Dr. Early was paged to the ER. He told Johnny that he would be back as soon as he could and off he went. Johnny looked expectantly to Nurse Beal. She smiled down at him and told him to get some rest. After she left the room, Johnny laid there and worried about Mike. “ _Where on earth could he be? Where did Crockett and Roy go?”_ mused Johnny.

He was getting more and more upset with each passing second. It also didn’t help that his head felt like there were little men running around in it with hammers and he was having a lot of trouble focusing and sleep kept tugging at him to give in. Nurse Beal saw how agitated Johnny was becoming and gave him the sedative that Dr. Early had left standing orders for.

He wasn’t concerned about giving John a sedative with such a bad concussion because he wasn’t sleeping enough for it to be a problem. Johnny was actually waking himself up every 20 minutes or so anyway. Plus Early had a regular Florence Nightingale in Nurse Beal. Next to Dixie McCall, Beal was the best ICU nurse at Rampart.

 

 

~~ E! ~~

Lt. Ron Crockett pulled his vehicle up to the ER dept. of the hospital. Roy jumped out of the back seat and ran in through the automatic double doors and found an unoccupied wheelchair. They put Mike into it and wheeled him into Rampart.

Suddenly Mike was unsure about seeing Johnny. How could he face him after what Sherry had done? Would Johnny know just by looking at him? Then Roy took Mike up to ICU and straight to Johnny’s cubicle. He told Mike to wait a minute while he checked to make sure that Johnny was up for visitors. Roy peeked in and Johnny was lying there with his eyes closed but didn’t really look like he was sleeping. He also had the vent out and was using the nasal cannula for oxygen.

Roy stepped out of the room quickly and went back to Mike. Roy told him that he could see Johnny now and wheeled Mike right in. Mike kept his eyes on Johnny’s face. As Roy wheeled him closer, Mike saw Johnny’s eyelids flutter. He opened his eyes just a bit and thought he was dreaming. There sitting in front of him was Mike Stoker!

“Mike?” Johnny rasped. He was eagerly trying to focus on the beautiful yet battered face in front of him. “Is that really you?”

“Yeah, it’s me alright. Oh God, I’m so glad that you’re okay. I have been out of my mind with worry over you.” Mike cried out. He felt himself being a basket of contradiction. He found that he couldn’t look Johnny straight in the eyes, and yet, he needed to be near to him.

Mike needed to see for himself that Johnny was alright. Roy helped Mike get up from the wheelchair and helped him sit down on Johnny’s bed. Johnny placed his hand on Mike’s forearm as he sat down. Mike tensed up and actually flinched at the touch.

Johnny was still having difficulties with focusing and had to blink several times to really get a look at _his_ Mikey. He was appalled by what he saw. Mike’s left eye was swollen shut, multiple contusions on his cheeks, forehead and jaw. His lower lip was split wide open and Mike had the saddest look in his eyes that Johnny had ever seen. Johnny wanted to wrap his arms around Mike and keep him safe forever.

However, something he noticed, or rather didn’t notice, kept Johnny’s hands and arms to himself. Johnny felt Mike flinch from his mere touch, so Johnny didn’t want to risk upsetting Mike any further. Johnny was almost positive what had happened to Mike while being held by that psycho Sherry Polinow.

For Mike’s part, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the bandage wrapped around Johnny’s head. Roy had told him it was a serious concussion but he wasn’t expecting the bandage. Johnny seemed unfocused or something. Mike wasn’t sure of the correct terminology but he knew Johnny just seemed to be off. Or maybe it was just because Mike himself was “off”. Mike wondered if he would ever feel ‘normal’ again. He hated the huge bandage around Johnny’s head, especially knowing they would have cut his hair off, but anything was better than looking Johnny in the eye. Mike was sure if he did that Johnny would immediately know what that crazy bitch did to him.

Roy didn’t dare leave Mike alone at this point knowing that he needed medical attention as soon as possible, so the three of them just existed in a kind of limbo, no one knowing what to say or do to break the ice and start a conversation, if that were even a possibility.

Drs. Brackett and Early came into Johnny’s ICU cubicle and Brackett went straight over to Mike to examine him. As soon as he touched Mike’s face, he jumped and cried out. Dr. Brackett said that Mike needed to go with him to be examined thoroughly and to have X-rays taken of his face.

“Yeah, Mike. You need to go with Dr. Brackett and let him fix you up. Then you can come back to see me later,” reasoned Johnny.

Just as Mike started to say something there was a commotion right outside of Johnny’s cubicle. Suddenly the curtain was flung open and there stood Captain Stanley, Chet Kelly, and Marco Lopez. Roy turned quickly towards his crewmates.

Cap furrowed his big, bushy eyebrows and then rubbing his hands together gave a huge smile and said, “Hey it’s great to see the two of you! Geez Mike, I think you better get that face of yours looked at.”

“Cap’s right Mike. Your face is hurtin’ me,” joked Chet. “But seriously, you and Gage both look like you’ve been through the ringer. So how **_ARE_** you feeling?” Chet asked sincerely.

“I’m doin’ alright, Chet. The docs say everything looks good. It’s gonna take time to heal, but you all know how patient I can be,” Johnny said, while barely hiding his smile.

This got a laugh out of the entire crew because they all knew how _im_ patient Johnny really was! Mike remained quiet throughout all of the exchanges. He was hurting physically and emotionally. Johnny noticed Mike’s discomfort and suggested that he go down to the ER with Dr. Brackett.

Marco had a strange look on his face and neither Johnny nor Roy could quite figure out what the senior lineman was thinking. He then moved close to the bed and gently laid his hand on Mike’s back. This made Mike flinch and abruptly turned his head toward the source. Marco bent down close to Mike and Johnny and said, “Thank God that you are both here and okay. I have been praying and so has my Mama since this whole thing happened. We would all be lost without the two of you, mi amigos, mi hermanos.”

“Gracias Marco,” said Mike. “We would be lost without all of you as well and probably wouldn’t even be here now if it weren’t for you guys,” added Johnny.

“Hey guys, it’s great that you’re all here to support your crewmates, but we need to keep visitors down to the bare minimum here, ok?” Brackett stated in his best diplomatic voice.

“Yeah, sure Doc. Sorry, we were just so worried about John and then we found out that Mike had been found, we kinda got ahead of ourselves,” countered Captain Stanley.

“Oh I understand perfectly, Hank. There’s no problem, but Johnny really does need to rest,” Kel said with a chuckle. “and, we need to get Mike checked out and he will probably be staying overnight with us here at Chez Rampart!”

So the guys all said their good-byes and went on their way and Cap and Marco commented on the fact that all of them were doing ok, at least physically. Johnny called Dr. Brackett back to his cubicle.

“Yeah, Johnny? What is it? Can I get you anything?” Kel inquired.

“Um, yeah Doc. Would you come back up here to see me? When you get a chance, I mean,” asked Johnny uncharacteristically shy.

“Sure Johnny, just let me get Mike settled and then I’ll be back up to talk with you, ok?” Johnny just smiled and Brackett left his cubicle and began to wheel Mike down to the ER. He passed Cap, Marco and Chet waiting for the elevator.

Chet was very quiet, and Marco noticed. “¿Qué pasa, mi amigo? Why so silent?”

“I think something’s wrong with Mike. I mean he is usually on the quiet side, but he was really quiet and I think something bad happened to him. His eyes were, I dunno, empty I guess is the right word and he was in some serious pain,” retorted Chet.

“Yeah, I noticed that too. I mean, we all saw his bruised face and the bruises around his wrists, like he’d been tied up,” stated Marco.

“I agree with the two of you,” interjected Hank. “John may have a bad concussion, but I get the feeling we need to be more concerned about Mike.”

Marco was contemplating all of this as the trio got on the elevator. “Maybe we should talk with Roy, surely he has a better idea of what Mike went through, he was there after all.”

“Good point, Marco. Should we wait in the parking lot for him?” asked Chet.

“No, I think I’ll give him a call and see if we can all get together tomorrow. We have the next two days off, why don’t we all meet at my house in the morning,” reasoned Captain Stanley.

When Hank got home he talked the situation over with his wife. Her solution was simple.

“Hank, just invite the boys over for a big breakfast. I’ll make it all up and then use our chafing dishes to keep everything warm. I’ll take the girls shopping and you boys can have the place to yourselves to do your talking, sound alright?” asked Mrs. Stanley.

“That sounds like I have the most thoughtful, caring wife on the planet, sweetheart. I love you,” answered Hank.

“Oh don’t be silly, Hank. This isn’t that big a deal, but I love you too, honey.”

“Well, I’m gonna call Roy and set it up now,” said Hank as he headed for the phone. Roy picked up the phone on the second ring and Cap identified himself.

“ _Hey, Cap. What can I do for ya?”_ Roy asked a little apprehensively. So Cap explained how all the guys wanted to know exactly what was going on with Mike and about breakfast in the morning. Roy agreed to go to Cap’s house in the morning, but was a little reluctant to agree to go into any kind of detail as to what Sherry had done to Mike. Roy figured he could tell them about the obvious beatings that he underwent. They agreed on 0830 in the morning and hung up. Cap then called Chet and Marco to confirm with both of them.

 

 

~~ E! ~~

Back at Rampart, Mike was treated to a myriad of tests. While they were being administered, Kel Brackett went up to see John Gage. He was almost certain he knew what Johnny was going to say or rather ask of him. Not that Kel had a problem with it, after all this was Johnny’s secret and his alone to tell. If letting Mike Stoker in on it made Johnny feel better, who was he to oppose the decision?

_Brackett walked slowly into Johnny’s ICU cubicle and stared down at the young man. Kel was suddenly transported back in time over the last twelve years and in place of the confident paramedic now lying in that ICU bed was a nervous, unsure, twelve year old boy. Looking down at John Gage, tenacious, obstinate and scared shitless, Kel realized that this boy mirrored his own feelings and personality but Brackett certainly could not let this little hoodlum know that._

_Johnny slowly opened his eyes and instead of the arrogant, cock-sure Dr. Brackett, he saw in his place, an unsure, undisciplined young resident with a huge tuft of dark curls atop of his head and the smokiest blue eyes John had ever seen._

Johnny and Kel stared at each other for another beat or two and smiled in sync. Brackett spoke first, saying that he was asked there because Johnny wanted to tell Mike the ‘whole story’, right? “Yeah, I do Kel, but I don’t want to damage him anymore than he’s already been. I can see in his eyes what that bitch did to him and now he’s ashamed to even look at me. I have to make him understand that this was in NO WAY HIS FAULT! Johnny was practically screaming by this time. Kel went to him and rubbed his arm.

“Now, Johnny. Stay calm, getting upset won’t help Mike any. Listen, I have no qualms with you telling the ‘whole’ story to Mike. I would suggest, though that you and I go to Dr. Tucker first, tell it to her and see if she thinks it’s something Mike could handle right now. What do you think of that?”

“Sounds good, Doc. Can we talk to her today? queried Johnny. “Yeah, I’ll contact her as soon as I get back to my office,” responded Kel.

Dr. Brackett had left standing orders for Mike to be taken up to ICU and placed in the cubicle with John Gage after all of his testing was completed. A second bed was ordered and placed in there for him. Dr. Early set about making sure that all of Dr. Brackett’s orders for Mike’s accommodations came to fruition.

Dr. Morton seemed put out with this development but followed Joe’s instructions. Morton was on duty in the ICU for this shift and would be working with Dr. Will Travers. Joe sat down with Dr. Travers and explained the situation going back to Mike’s being shot and Johnny having him at his place to recover and then the latest with Sherry.

Dr. Early felt it was best to let the two of them stay together between the physical and emotional trauma that both Johnny and Mike had gone through. Dr. Travers agreed with Joe and had no problem with them being together.

Johnny continued to be very worried about Mike. He could tell something very bad, evil in fact, had happened to him. Mike’s eyes were so sad and at the same time dead. There didn’t seem to be any emotion at all and that scared Johnny down to his core. He needed to speak with the shrink, Dr. Tucker, as soon as possible before Mike sunk any further into himself.

While Johnny was mulling all of this over, Mike was doing a lot of thinking himself. He knew Johnny was gonna want answers, but Mike wasn’t sure how much he could divulge, even to Johnny. He had been RAPED ~ even in his own head he saw the word in all caps. Every time he thought about it, he became nauseous.

“Hey, Mike. How are you feeling?” asked Brackett kindly.

“Um.. I’m okay doc. My face really hurts, though,” said Mike.

“I can imagine it does. It took twenty-three stitches to get your face sewn up,” stated Kel. “Luckily, aside from your nose and left cheekbone, nothing is broken. Your ribs were badly bruised, but not broken.” Dr. Brackett wanted to discuss with Mike something that he was pretty sure Mike wouldn’t want to hear, but needed to.

“Being bound, gagged, and held against your will is a very traumatic experience. I would like you to talk with Dr. Tucker.”

“I’m assuming this Dr. Tucker is a shrink?” asked Mike. “Yes she is, Mike.” “She?” asked Mike mildly surprised.

“Yes, she is one of the best psychiatrists I’ve ever met. She specializes in trauma patients.”

“I’ll think about it, Doc. I really am grateful for all that you’ve done to help me,” Mike replied.

“Your welcome, but there’s really no thanks needed. Just doin’ my job!”

“Thanks, Doc. Do ya think I could go back up with Johnny now? I’m really not feeling that great and my face is really starting to hurt.”

“No problem, Mike. I have given orders for you to get pain medication every four hours. Your face is going to hurt for a few days and you’re going to start feeling those ribs pretty soon as well. Oh and Johnny is going to be taken for testing himself in an hour or so,” Kel told Mike. He hated lying, especially since he was so bad at it, but this was John’s story and John’s call.

Dr. Brackett called for transport and had Mike taken on a gurney up to ICU. Johnny was asleep when Mike got back to the cubicle. Mike was very careful not to wake him up as he got into his bed. Mike snuggled down and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Johnny stirred and briefly opened his eyes. He saw Mike in the bed next to him and drifted off again.

Mike Morton stood outside the cubicle that held John Gage and Mike Stoker and he fumed. _“Those” people should not be encouraged to be together_ ,” he thought.

Meanwhile, Dr. Tucker had been called over to Harbor General for a psych consult and was unavailable to speak to Johnny that day. She told Kel that she had set up an appointment to see both Johnny and Kel in an unoccupied room near the ICU for 10:00 am the next morning. Kel got this information to Johnny. He was beginning to think it was better this way because he was so damn tired today, all he wanted was to sleep. Unfortunately . . .

Neither one of them got much sleep that night. Johnny had to be woken up every two hours to make sure he didn’t lapse into a coma. Mike woke up every time a nurse came in to wake up Johnny, plus he was having horrible nightmares of Sherry raping him over and over again.

Dr. Morton checked on them periodically. He seemed to be more and more disgusted each time he walked into the cubicle. Johnny and Mike were both awake for Johnny’s 0300 check and they both saw the look on Morton’s face as he pulled the curtain to.

“Hey Doc, how’s it going?” inquired Johnny with a smile. Morton barely looked at him and just grunted something he didn’t hear.

“Bad night in the ICU Dr. Morton?” Johnny tried again to engage him in conversation.

“No. Gage how bad is your headache?” Morton asked sharply.

“Well, it’s pretty bad, making me nauseous,” replied Johnny.

“ It’s way too early for any more pain meds, so you’re just gonna hafta suck it up,” retorted Morton.

“And you, Stoker. Scale of one to ten, give me a number.”

“I guess about a six,” replied Mike trying not to snap back at Dr. Morton.

“I think you’ll be alright for now then. Ring for the nurse when you get to a nine, but only if it’s an emergency. Our nurses are too busy to be running in here every five minutes.” And with that, Morton snapped the silver metal chart holders shut violently, hooked them back at the ends of their beds and left the cubicle leaving Johnny and Mike to stare at each other and wonder what had crawled up Morton’s ass and died!

“Geez Johnny. I used to think you were exaggerating about Dr. Morton’s bedside manner, or rather the lack of it. I see now that you were actually being kind!”

“No Mikey, there is definitely something going on with Morton. He’s usually brusque but never out and out rude like that.”

“I don’t know, maybe he just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“That’d be quite the trick since he was up all night and not **_in_** a bed,” chuckled Johnny. “I don’t know what his problem is but if he keeps treating you like he did, I **_will_** go straight to Brackett.”

“Hey, he treated you the same way, Johnny. Totally unprofessional if you ask me.” “Oh I agree Mikey. I’m also exhausted again.” Johnny’s voice was fading as he drifted off to sleep again.

Mike turned slightly in the bed so he could watch Johnny sleep at a better angle. Panic was beginning to overwhelm him all over again. He didn’t want to wake Johnny, he really needed to sleep, Mike was unsure of what to do. All he knew was that he was awake in the middle of the night and felt absolutely lost.

 

  


 

  


 

  


  


 

 

 

 

  



	8. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is headed in a completely new direction, I’ve decided to end the second story now and start fresh with the third story next week.

Mike continued to lie there and watch Johnny sleep. He was too afraid of the horrible nightmares to close his eyes and sleep. Johnny had hinted to Mike that something was about to happen, but wouldn’t elaborate on what it possibly could be.

Johnny began to stir slightly and was awake but didn’t want to open his eyes just yet. He could feel Mike’s eyes boring into him and he wanted Mike to feel comfortable to look at him, so he would just lie there and pretend he was asleep. 

Johnny kept thinking about how Sherry coming after Mike gave them an Echo of Yesterday and Mike was lying there thinking that he wanted To Be With Johnny, Forever.


End file.
